


'Tis the Season

by gorequio



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23403409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorequio/pseuds/gorequio
Summary: Just when Shadow was starting to tolerate the blue hedgehog, something as mundane as the weather throws him for a loop. Why would there even need to be a mating season?
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 25
Kudos: 274





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> <<' first sonic fic, first fic in years, social isolation got me fucked up! english isnt my first language so i know my structure can be weird in some places. generally not a problem however! as they say, "no beta we die like men"

It hadn't been as though his personality had done a 180. No, it seemingly formed to accommodate someone who was eager to get to know him. While that could be said for others, as he remained often as an enigma for many, he met up with someone who was able to catch up. Literally and figuratively. He himself isn't quite as sure as to how he managed it, but day by day, looking at the green eyes he was all too familiar with... It started not to seem so bad.

"Um, to tell you the truth I have no idea what that was all about." 

"As expected." Shadow said, while turning his gaze to look at anything but Sonic. Of course they kept the banter and teasing. There really wasn't reason to drop it, and it became too much of a habit at this point. He would have to turn into another hedgehog completely if he stopped the jabs. Sonic pouted, one ear drooping down slightly.

"Hah? And you know what it all means?" He replied, his hip jut out and his hand laid casually upon it. Shadow looked back to him, he didn't seemed bothered, really. No, in fact he had a teasing smile on his face. It clicked in Shadow's head as to why.

But that isn't to say he didn't have a preplanned reply. 

"Tails keeps things complex." A simple, curt reply, and not exactly complimenting nor an attack. He liked to continue to keep Sonic at a bit of a distance, and to keep him at a distance he too kept those friends of his afar. Tails however, is a fine kid.

Truth is--he didn't understand what was going on either. Another difference between the two would include Sonic being more open to admitting ignorance, even at the risk of image. Not that there was much to lose.

"Yeah! I guess he does. I hoped he'd...You know..."

"Dumb it down for you?"

"No! Just--get to the point I guess!"

Shadow would have to agree, not that he would admit that. In that instance, Tails opened the door to the room the two hedgehogs were in, one of the spare rooms for all sorts of tech stuff the fox was working on. His face was slightly twisted with some form of embarrassment.

"U-um..." He began but his gaze wondered up to the ceiling almost asking "Why me?"

"What's up little buddy? Everything okay?" Sonic had a face of genuine concern.

"Y..Yeah." The fox quickly cooled from whatever emotion he had on first. He had a clipboard in hand and pen in the other, ready for a teaching.

"Okay, so. I don't think I explained it all that well before, considering you two are still here." He began, as Shadow unconsciously folded his arms. Slight bit intimidating. "So I... Talked with Vanilla and she helped me out a bit. I eventually have to talk with Amy, too."

"Why Amy?" Sonic asked.

"She is a hedgehog too, you know." Shadow quipped before Tails could answer. 

"...Yeah. I decided to talk with her separately."

"Can we get to the point?" This instead was Shadow speaking, though it was Sonic who admitted Tails hadn't done so. He had earlier been tiptoeing around the problem since the day first began, and it has truly been wasting Shadow's time. The overuse of big words, obviously trying to make it not entirely blatant.

"So... Well you know um, mating season's supposed to start in about two months for you guys?"

Shadow stopped, arms unlocking from the fold on his chest.

"Mating season?"

Tails blinked. Sonic's eyes widened.

"You know, for some reason I thought Rouge would've told you." Sonic had a rather strange smile.

"I had no knowledge we had that." Then again, his body was built to not fall easy for... Strong feelings of lust and physical want.

"Well! I guess you do now... B-but that's not the problem." Tails started,

"It sure sounds like it is." Shadow grimaced. 

"It really isn't! Sonic usually keeps himself locked up here for a while with me. I'm not another hedgehog, so no problem." 

"Him? Locked up? I doubt he could sit still for that long."

"Hey! I have you know I've been taking up meditation!" Sonic still had that amused smile on his face. He didn't take insult somehow.

"As I was saying," Tails cleared his throat, pen tapping on his board, "Amy spends her time with Vanilla instead. Which is all good! But..."

"But?" Sonic urged him on. Despite the carefree demeanor, Shadow could tell the subject was rather touchy for some reason or another.

"It's... Starting some time this week instead." Tails squeaked meekly.

"What!?" Sonic quite literally jumped and had a face of panic, while pleasing to see at first, Shadow soon realized that Sonic being afraid of something means it may be significant. May. 

"Why?" He soon followed up, he quickly started pacing around, anxiously wringing his hands together. Shadow stood stiff with uncertainty.

"I don't know! I-it might have to do with the weather I suppose... It's colder a lot sooner and it's supposed to begin mid winter. I haven't set up all the protection yet!" Mid winter yes, however every 2 years as well.

"Protection?" Shadow inquired.

Sonic was breaking into a cold sweat. Tails was furiously scribbling onto his clipboard. 

"See... Sonic has a lot of fans. And an Amy." Tails looked away for a moment. "During this time, a lot of people think Sonic would be more willing to-"

"They want to jump me!" Sonic dramatically wailed.

Shadow raised a brow.

"Can't you run?"

"You obviously haven't seen a determined Amy." Sonic then stopped. "B-but not jump like that! Amy really amps up her wooing. It's really embarrassing." He looked down. "A lot of it is just courtship but some people take it too far, you know? I rather not hurt them, or fall for it." Sonic thinks about how the whole season exists only to mess with one's hormones and feelings. He can't imagine being tied down just because someone brings him presents or something and his brain decided to do the do. "I mean I could run, but there's plenty of hedgehogs around and not a lot of places to hide out." Tails nodded solemnly.

"I see." Was all Shadow could manage at the revelation. What would it mean for him? While sure he is a hedgehog but...

"I guess it's also a warning for you too, Shadow, that's why I wanted you to come over to talk."

What would that mean for his frequent race "dates" with Sonic? Well done for, apparently. Ah-Not like he's even the slightest bit perturbed about it or anything. Sonic can manage one of those hamster wheels he bets, as for himself? He will do fine. 

"It's within the week, so I can't tell you when to hide but please stock up on food! If you need any help, you can always send me a message, alright?" Tails stepped a little forward determinedly, staring Shadow in the eyes.

He had no other choice but to reply,

"Alright." Because surely what else could he do?

Sonic still had the face of fear and now it didn't seem as funny anymore. Tails had embarrassment over not being as prepared as he should've been.

Shadow just needed some time in his apartment, he supposes. He was about to leave before Sonic stopped him.

"Can we PLEASE get one more race in before I get locked up?" He gave pleading eyes.

It didn't seem like a bad idea either, to give his legs some good work-out before sequestering himself for an unknown period of time. 

With the slightest of smirks,

"You're on."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay like deadass I thought this only gonna be two chapters but I like complicating things for me. Ha ? Complicated!!! Just like how Shadow's feeling lololol

Sonic can't think of anything more enjoyable than feeling the wind run through his quills, his outstretched hand touching the plants and such in the way that often made him feel closer to the planet.

Shadow liked the rush of racing against Sonic in particular. He couldn't quite place his finger as to why it had to be him, when with others he will almost with 100% certainty win. It may be the thrill of a challenge. It may be at the end of the "finish line" he gets to brawl with the other, though sometimes the brawl gets a bit serious on bad days. It was a stress reliever and at the end, Sonic with maybe an ugly looking bruise on his face still gives him a cocky smile. Shadow likes to think it may be because he managed an equally as bad bruise on the dark hedgehog as well. They still have their instances, yet Sonic always bounces back as if nothing and finds Shadow's grumpiness amusing. It's strangely fair as Shadow is intrigued whenever Sonic shows an emotion that isn't overt cockiness. The face he had is of kindness. He's shown that, to others, and now it's being pointed towards someone like Shadow.

So when he sees Sonic halt to a stop mid run, completely frozen, he gets curious. He sees the look of fear again, directed at him however. 

Sonic's never been afraid of him like that.

"S-Shad's, bud, I think we should end the race right now." A stutter, something different. Genuine.

"What's wrong? Finally admitting I'm b-"

"No!" Sonic shuttered, ears flattening against his head and hands shaking. "It's..." 

He gets a glazed look in his eyes, yet eventually calming down. "You know what? Forget it, lets keep going."

Shadow hated feigning ignorance like this but he decided to let it slide for the moment, in hopes of getting closer to see the root of the problem. He gets a tingly sensation in his palms, imitating the shake he saw in Sonic. Something... Smelled rather alluring. 

He caught up to Sonic jumping through all sorts of forestry, giving it his all. It was moments like these he treasured the experiences he has with him, as weird as it sounds. Together they explored and saw all sorts of things, Shadow thinks about yesterday when they both jumped through a tree full of sleeping birds in the night. Sonic exclaimed he didn't know they were there, but Shadow had an inkling that Sonic just wanted something to happen instead of more and more trees. It was dark, and he couldn't see as well as Shadow, so what exactly could he see? What is there more to see between them?

Shadow perked up at a sound,

A thump to the ground, a pained groaned, he laid hurt. Sonic had hit a branch and unceremoniously fumbled down the lower subsequent branches. 

Crouched inwards, he was rubbing at a spot in front of his ear.

"Ow ow ow" Shadow heard as he approached closer. Ah... So he was the one who smelled good. 

Huh?

Why?

He looked down on the hedgehog on the ground. 

Not as though it was exactly intimate, but he could see the color of his fingers. His gloves ripped. Everyone kept their gloves on for the most part, and that too is something Shadow found incredibly interesting--Just the look at the fur below the glove. 

Ah.

Why does he care to learn more about Sonic? 

He instinctively reached out to Sonic's hand but Sonic swatted the hand away. A warmth was felt through him from the touch. Shadow was surprised from the feeling, to say the least. He held his own hand to his chest, thinking.

"Ugh! Why now? My legs feel like jelly."

"You're obviously not in the shape to run." Shadow squinted.

Sonic snorted,

"You wont be either, I suggest digging a hole to crawl in right now. I'M going to hide under that tree over there and call Tails." Rather than crawling on all fours, Sonic began dragging his butt against the ground to get in between the buttress roots of a nearby tree, and promptly began digging after ripping off his gloves with his teeth.

Wow.

He's never seen him like this before. Why's he walking off any how? Shadow hadn't got a good smell of him yet, he really couldn't describe the strange scent.

"What were you rolling in? You smell..." Shadow wanted to say awful, but instead all he could manage was "weird."

Shadow isn't dumb. He knows what's going on. He just knows it wont affect him, obviously.

Right? 

This time Sonic really was on all fours, digging in effort to hide, but he too eventually stopped to look back at Shadow. The glazed look was back and a light tint of red was on his cheeks. 

"I... Smell weird?" He sat down quietly, brows knitted together. "So you're like me? Shads you really got to stop trying to be like me." 

Shadow growled in response, he was better than someone like him. Before he could respond however, he was interrupted.

"Listen, dude. It's hit already. You feel all tingly I bet, and now it's gonna hit you hard like it's hit me. Don't do anything you'll regret." He huffed, hugging his own legs. "No matter where I go they'll find me, so I'm trying to hide in a hole. Sad, isn't it?"

Still perturbed with the recent info dump, Shadow continued with his growl like voice. "What do you mean?"

"They'll smell me for miles! You're like me, you can smell the guy hedgehogs coming too. But it's not... It's not like they'll literally jump me, but some could. I've heard of instances like that." He shuddered. "Ugh..." He gritted his teeth, but finally managed to get up to his feet. After an intake of air, he continued. "Help me out and I'll return the favor."

"Pardon?" He's not implying what he thinks he's implying? Oh. Shadow's cheeks turned red, despite his stern stare.

"No! Not like that!" Sonic followed suit with the redness. "I mean help me escape?"

It made a little more sense now. People regained their control, of course. However courtship and already present wants are amped up to an 11. With Sonic being Sonic, people are hoping that perhaps if they got their hands on him, Sonic would find them attractive and reciprocate the feelings of desire.

Now that Shadow thinks about it, Sonic has never shown much interest in any body at all.

"Heh, and since you can smell the guys too, you can watch out for them too." 

Shadow realizes Sonic's hands are the regular peachy color, claw like nails short to avoid tears or damaging anyone. Smooth. He idly licks his lips.

"What's in it for me?" 

Sonic gaped. "Um hello? Not getting jumped by thirsty girls? Guys too of course."

Shadow's brow twitched with irritation. He's trying really hard to accept the offering of help, but something about being even more buddy-buddy with Sonic made his skin crawl. Or even tingle, perhaps. What really was in it for him? He can run along just fine, nobody seems to spare him much of a glance. This could possibly be due to his avoidance of large gatherings, that way he doesn't get recognized. 

Yet... Sonic is asking Shadow for help. 

"Fine." He gritted out. He couldn't believe that came out of his mouth for a split second. Sonic looked like he was just granted a whole life supply of chili dogs. It kind of disturbed Shadow, if he was being honest. Albeit maybe a little charming.

"Thanks Shads! Lets get going then? Don't hurt anybody on the way to Tails' place, though."

"We're going to the fox's house?" Shadow paused.

"Yeah?"

Shadow's apartment is the other direction. Is he really going to escort Sonic and risk having to go through crowds of crazed hedgehogs by himself? Sonic would freak on him if he dealt with people like he'd like to. He feels stuck, incredibly stuck and the entire situation is getting on his nerves quick. Or it could be his hormones acting up? That too, is getting him pissed.

Sonic whistled, "Not too bright over there in Shadowville huh?"

"No." He growled. "But I'll go."

"I owe you then?"

"A lot."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bruh i hope this isnt super ooc idk im just vibing tbh


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiii whats up? hope yall are doing fine. owo i know things are tough right now, and it probably seems out of place to put this here but !!! im really here to reassure everything will be okay :) now i hope you enjoy your read.

Sonic tried to keep up the pace, but it would be hard to ignore the screams of tens of hedgehogs calling out his name. Shadow notes that a couple are actually looking for the dark hedgehog, which he found incredibly surprising.

Sonic's legs still fumbled about, his body was struggling to deal with the forced intake of hormones, he covered his nose with one arm and made sure to keep close to Shadow. He had murmured something about how unfair Shadow still hasn't fallen to the effects of nature, as Shadow was doing reasonably fine despite feeling tingly.

It wasn't like the pins and needles one gets from sleeping on an arm or such. It lingered softly and would make his body feel rather uncomfortable or even strained. It didn't help he was already feeling bouts of heat and would get flushed. Sonic explained it was worse with others around. It made a lot of sense, to be in this state was rather painful in a weird way. You want this feeling to go away and quite honestly, you want everyone else to go away and leave you alone, too.

Regardless there was still a seedling of smugness that yes, while Shadow has got it, he's not as bad as Sonic who has already almost tripped over various plant debris. He rather not let anyone know of the other sapling in him, wherein he gets a little closer without a word to check on him. He probably shouldn't, since it only makes the feelings worse, but...

He shook his head.

He wanted to go back to where it was only jabs between the two. He grit his teeth together. He's been too accepting of Sonic's wishes as of late, and exercising concern like this feels foreign to him. He feels as though he should have another spat right in this moment, but his voice stays caught in his throat. It isn't out of the norm to stay a silent brooding type with a scowl on his face, but Shadow can explode when he wants to. 

Right now? He wants to explode.

Sonic gives him the kind look he sees after a fight. Shadow then realizes, he had lent his hand out to Sonic so he may bring himself up to his feet. He quickly retracted and that damned blue hedgehog winked at him.

"Thanks, Shads! Though I could've gotten up myself." 

Shadow huffed.

"You're being reallll quiet today, I get it, it's embarrassing," Sonic began.

It was, and beyond irritating.

"But Tails and I can help you out?" He seemed confused at his own words, perhaps seeing he was treading on new grounds. He remained steadfast. "I don't know if you wanna head back by yourself, that is." There was that unsure look again, and there he was tripping and kicking off the grabbing hands of a too eager yellow hedgehog. Shadow wasn't entirely sure what to think.

Is that it? Was he just embarrassed? Is that why he was slow in speed to make sure Sonic was keeping up? He idly thought about picking the other hedgehog up, but close contact would be painful. Plus, why would he even want to touch someone like that? Why is he even helping Sonic? His face screwed.

"I hate you."

"I hate you too!" Laughed the blue hedgehog, "I was starting to think that maybe you've gone mute."

"Well I haven't, and I hate this and you." 

"Shadow, you're being too kind." He sort of purred that out, leaving Shadow feeling uneasy. 

He sort of forgot the hoards of hedgehogs reaching their hands out towards them, but luckily they both quickly ran through the front door of Tails home. Sonic earlier had messaged the fox to be by the door and unlock it as soon as he saw him. Tails had a look of confusion to see Shadow follow in.

"Are you guys okay? I'm setting up some HUGE stuff to keep us safe. How about three walls and a force field? Maybe a cannon out in front just for show?"

Sonic chuckled and shook his head, "No, I think that's a bit overkill."

"Maybe! But better safe than sorry. Remember last year? We got tagged!"

Sonic certainly remembers. Specifically the words "Sonic is MINE" in red spray paint at the side of the building. It was incredibly funny but also shocking to see the extent people would go to, while Sonic had been uncomfortable... He could see the humor in it now, and had assured Tails all was fine. It was, the previous mating season was well calculated and he managed to stay in for a week or two without problem. He has Tails to thank for that, he can't imagine where he'd be without him.

Suddenly Tails looked distraught.

"I'm SO sorry! I thought we had more time but..." He wavered a bit, unsure where he was going.

"It's okay! Nature is unpredictable like that." Sonic put a reassuring hand on Tails' shoulder.

"Starting to despise nature." Shadow added idly. To his surprise, Sonic gleefully nodded his head.

"Honestly I get it, but it's just a week or two of awfulness. We just need to chill out in here, Tails will go and get us what we need, too!" He rubbed his finger under his nose like he's known to do, "You think Knuckles would be willing to be our delivery boy, too?"

"I have my doubts." Shadow replied.

"It's okay! I can do it, promise." Tails grabbed his brother in a tight hug. "Though... Haha, I guess I should set up a guest room?" While in the hug he looked towards Shadow.

"For the night only, if that would be alright with you." The dark hedgehog is hoping he could slip out during the night. It's not like he slept, if he did it was perhaps an hour or three at a time. It's only use was for rest, as he was never able to sleep for long without nightmares.

"You're going to leave?" Sonic let go, curious.

"I have my own things to attend to."

Sonic could only manage a "hmmm" at that response. What in the world could he even be thinking? Shadow didn't know, nor did he care to know.

"Let's go Sonic, I got some spare gloves! Oh and Shadow, the guest room is at your left! I'll be there in a moment!"

"Thanks Tails! You're the best!"

Shadow stood at the doorway, feeling flushed, his body wanting Sonic to come back in close proximity. He'd like to ignore it.

-

There wasn't much that interested Shadow in this home. There was also the fact that while Sonic technically had come to hold his own place, he spent most of his time with Tails. He considered this place more of his home, and his little house out in secret is more for if he wanted some alone time. Which was strange for Shadow, Sonic seemed like the type that would always require some company. Yet, he also takes into consideration that before, Sonic did his long runs alone. He needed an outlet for his energy, and Tails and Knuckles could only keep up with his lower speed for so long.

That could be why Sonic was always eager to race with him.

"You're one of a kind. I'm faster, though." Sonic told him with a smirk. Shadow had darkly laughed at him and so began their brawl. He eventually managed to pin the blue hedgehog, holding both his hands above his head. Sonic had a playful pout on his face. He stopped struggling and went for a mocking route.

"You've gotten rusty Shadow," Shadow tightened his grip on him, using his other hand to hold the other hedgehog's torso down. 

"Admit your loss, faker." 

Sonic smirked. He broke free and it was him now towering over. He gripped Shadow's quills and forced the other to stay bent over, face in the dirt.

"See! Rusty."

"I can and will hurt you," Shadow growled, whipping around and jumping back up to his feet. "Bad."

"But you wont!" Sonic taunted, eyes gleaming.

"You don't know that!" Shadow lost his cool, snarling.

"Don't be silly. I trust you." The blue hedgehog scoffed, like this was well known knowledge.

Sonic then stretched a bit, while Shadow stood there in awe. "Catch ya later!" He then said, giving Shadow a wave before running off.

Even now, Shadow was confused.

So he sat alone, tingly and feeling rather cold for once, on the bed. The room was rather sparse, expected from a hastily fixed up guest bedroom. There was much cream and white in color all over, with abstract paintings of landscapes up on the wall. It lacked the edge and personality of Sonic, or even Tails for that matter. It made Shadow feel dull. He wasn't sure why he was feeling this way and the more and more it nagged at him, the more frustrated he got.

He wanted a brawl. The one way most acceptable to get his own pent up frustration and energy out. Rouge suggested some peculiar things such as painting or even knitting, as she had a feeling his usual casual outings weren't helping. 

When he got with a race with Sonic that ended in a brawl though, he finally found something. When Rouge caught wind of this, she had a small smile on her face.

"Big Blue is a good influence on ya, huh? Don't forget about me, hun. I can help too!" Shadow felt a twinge of appreciation, though it had to be someone who posed more of a challenge.

He audibly groaned and dumped his head into his palms. Why does everything have to be this complicated? He hated him. He hates him. Shadow is better-Shadow is-

"Shads? You okay there, bud? Vanilla dropped off some lunch if you want some." 

He immediately snapped up. "I'm fine." 

"Oookay." Sonic stood at the door way a little longer, gaze lingering. He did a half hearted shrug of his shoulders and quietly closed the door.

He's so fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh ohhhh looks like someones getting attached. chapters are coming by rather quickly for me, so hmmm keep frequent eye out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg ur gonna hate me for a sec but i swear sonic makes everything better

He could smell him from the other side of the door. 

Lunch was fine enough, Shadow brought it upon himself to go eat in solitude in the guest bedroom, despite Sonic continuously asking that he stay with him and Tails.

"We're going to watch a movie, since there isn't much else to do." He said with a toothy grin, though Shadow declined to participate. 

So instead he stayed in the room where he felt too hot in his skin and his legs were finally getting the same wobble Sonic had.

Of course, there was also the fact Sonic couldn't leave him just like that.

"Shads?" He could see an ear peek in, then the rest of Sonic's face. "You want to watch a scary movie?"

"Aren't you watching that documentary?" Tails had insisted that they watched a documentary on dairy farms for what ever reason. He's not even going to ask.

"Heh, Tails fell asleep. Look, come see! He's so cute." He eagerly insisted, waving his hand so that the dark hedgehog would be inclined to come closer.

Shadow groaned, adjusting his posture so his feet hit the ground. His throat felt tight but he did his best to hide the hormones raging through his body.

"Oh, hey, you're..." Sonic started as he looked down towards Shadow's legs and feet. He was stumbling.

That too also means he was struggling to keep the heat he feels intact, the need for pleasure. Sonic smiled, "Now I'm not the only one like this." That smug bastard.

"Shut up." Was all Shadow could muster, but upon catching the scent of Sonic at a closer proximity, it was almost as if he got a sudden boost. His legs shot straight up.

"What? No fair, I-" Sonic shut his mouth and stood gobsmacked. "Anyway..." He breathed. He stopped looking at Shadow abruptly and turned around to walk off without another word. His legs seemed fine, his tone was off and he appeared disturbed.

Shadow was suddenly interested in what was going on.

Sonic would likely not admit something in particular. While for the most part the victim would stay in a weakened flushed state, when determined for a specific partner or within close proximity of one, the weak side dissolves immediately. Instead it is replaced with an urgency to get on the other's good side. It explains the charged up energy gained from hedgehogs who have their heart set on a partner.

So seeing them both regain strength like that was fairly scary. Since Shadow remained rather neutral beforehand, and it's only now that he's started to show sign of interest.

Sonic is receptive and it scares him that even his body would betray him in this way. He can smell it on Shadow, he is... Not repulsed, he supposed. The dark hedgehog reached out and grabbed the other's hand,

"What movie?"

"U-uh I don't know, we can check." He whispered as they walked into the other room, where Tails was fast asleep. One tail curled respectively under his head, the other around his legs. "He was busy setting everything up, I'm guessing since early this morning?" Sonic affectionately reached down and brush some fur from Tails' face. "See? Very cute."

"Agreed." Shadow was surprised that even came from his mouth, not as to say he couldn't find things cute or anything. 

Sonic gave off a 'proud big brother' vibe, an image fairly comforting. This time Shadow got the chance to see it a little more up close, and wondered what it'd feel like to receive that sort of affection. Maybe from Sonic.

He blinked. Once. Twice.

He cleared his throat, "Shouldn't you move him? He'll only get in the way."

Sonic of course pouted and his eyebrow twitched, "Okay, rude." He let go of Shadow's hand, then realizing he kept a loose grip on the wrist the entire time. The two hedgehogs felt a little too hot!

Shadow didn't see any problem, the fox was literally taking up space on the couch. Added sadness was now his wrist felt cold and neglected. 'What?' He supposed he should have guessed the blue hedgehog would've taken offense to such a comment, but he'll be damned if he took it back. So instead, he folded his arms impatiently as he watched a disgruntled Sonic carefully carry his brother to another room to sleep peacefully.

"Just so you know, Tails does NOT get in the way. Don't see why you had to say that." He said as he returned. He didn't look mad per say, but genuinely annoyed. They've been through this before, Shadow disregarding Tails like this. So Sonic has been jumping onto things such as this, no matter how small it seemed.

"Only you would find such offense to a comment like that."

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Because it was the truth." It was no debate to Shadow, really. Though all he could feel now is rising tension. This is how it should be, he thought. It was normal for him, and everyone knows the comfort in things familiar.

"Coulda just said to move him somewhere more comfortable."

"I don't care where he's moved to, so why would I say that? He could sleep on the floor for all I care." Shadow narrowed his eyes.

"Shadow, you're being an ass right now."

"No, I'm just being honest."

Sonic through his hands up, exasperated. "You know what? No, I'm not even dealing with this today! Nope, no thanks, if you need me i'll be with my brother who actually CARES." He tossed Shadow the remote. "Watch whatever you want, I don't care, nor do I want to bother with this." 

It was an obvious been there, done that attitude. It stumped Shadow. The small or even big arguments were routine, despite them simmering out recently. Normalcy and routine, perhaps something Sonic isn't entirely used to, but it's one thing Shadow got a taste of. Spontaneity and uncertainty stirs things up more, ending with unnecessary complications. Is an argument too much to ask? He looked at the remote that hit him, now on the floor, then back to Sonic. 

So a sleeping fox is much preferable to the ultimate lifeform? It feels rather self indulgent to think that, but Sonic was pushing buttons.

"He's asleep."

"Yeah, well, I don't want to be in the same room as you right now. I'd rather be with Tails, even if he's asleep." He huffed, lowering his present defensive posture. It was though he was calming himself down.

Sonic backed down.

Shadow found this incredibly irritating. This wasn't how it was supposed to go, Sonic was supposed to make some rude cocky comment towards him, and Shadow was supposed to flip and attack him. Sonic would attack back! It felt... Very wrong. Instead it was honesty in not wanting to be around him at the moment. The added jab at the end unintentionally felt personal. Or maybe it was personal? Before, it had been easy to keep him much more than an arms distance, but now Sonic decided to tuck his tail between his legs and run off. What was he used to do in this instant? 

Oh, right.

Naturally, or at least natural to him, he got into the proper position and delivered a swift punch to the face, the all too lovely feeling of impact onto the blue hedgehog's fur. It always made his fist ache. In a good way, really. 

This time around, he felt nothing in it.

Sonic fell down to the ground, clutching the spot hit.

"What is WRONG with you?" He spat, with disdain Shadow hasn't heard in a while. It was familiar, exactly what he was looking for. The sound of blood dripping out of the blue hedgehog's nose hit his ears hard. He hadn't intended for a nose bleed, and it isn't as satisfying as he remembers.

He shook his head out of it, getting to his point.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with YOU, coward!" He went for another blow, but Sonic managed to grab both his wrists and hold them down to the ground. They crouched face to face, and that's when the voice Sonic had been looking for appeared.

"You've been acting weird lately! Not even since just this morning, but for weeks, man! Calm down!" He gripped harder, "I really don't know if I could help, but can you at least tell me what's up?" 

Shadow could only growl.

So Sonic shoved him out of his personal bubble, hissing what sounded like a "fuck" under his breath. 

Shadow didn't know to respond. He looked down at the few blood spatters on the ground.

"Look, work it out yourself or talk with me. I really don't need a fight right now." He then sighed, "Nor do I think you do, either." Sonic carefully rubbed out the blood on his fur, holding his arm up to his nose to control the drip. He finally got up to his feet, looking down upon Shadow. "Great. Now I have to throw this pair of gloves in the washer."

"It's not anything you could even understand."

"Try me. I know you got this edgy persona you got to keep up, but as wild as it sounds! I care for your wellbeing! Surprising, I know, especially since you socked in me in the face after we offered you some refuge." He threw his hands up, then scrambling back into his previous position as more of the gross red liquid threatened to leak. 

"That's exactly what I don't understand. Why are you still so insistent on knowing me? Or going out of your way to help me?" So it's out there. Part of it. He still doesn't understand his own actions, however.

"You ever thought about me considering you as a friend?" Oh, there's that smile of kindness again. It looked rather sad in this moment. "We don't have to be so aggressive to each other, I don't know if you know this, but friends don't fight each other all the time." He blinked, "Well in healthy friendships, that is."

"You think I don't know that? It's not my fault I find you insufferable." Shadow scoffed. He may be confused, but he's not an idiot. "Funny you even think we're friends."

"But you still said, 'Okay best friend Sonic, I'll gladly stay with you for the night, you're soooo nice!'" Sonic laughed. "And okay, let's say acquaintances so you don't get your panties in a bunch."

"It was for my own wellbeing, if Knuckles offered me refuge I would have no choice but accept as well."

Sonic gave him a smug look. He lowered his arm down, leakage stopping. There was that scent again, stronger than ever. He can now see why so many hedgehogs were able to find him so easy. It smelled like pure sugar.

"You know? I somehow doubt that, buddy. I think," He pretended to ponder for a moment, "You wanted to help me out too!"

"I wanted no such thing!"

"Actions don't lie, Shadow! So mega thanks for helping me up every time I fell. Not like I needed the help, but I especially appreciate it coming from you." He stooped down to meet with Shadow's level, sitting down in front of him. It hadn't registered in Shadow that he hadn't gotten up the entire time.

Yet... 

Sonic picked up Shadow's hands and held them in his, looking him right in the eyes.

He didn't think it possible for his heart to pound so quickly and the warmth to spread so rapidly.

It must be the hormones! Surely he isn't feeling his way. Sonic was upset earlier, wasn't he? Why is he acting this way?

"So you're my friend and we care about each other whether you like it or not!" He then looked down, looking ashamed? "And um... Sorry for yelling at you and saying you don't care. Heh, lost my cool."

For once, Shadow's mind wandered on how good that could be, and what more there is to see with someone like Sonic.

Their moment shattered the moment they heard a familiar voice echo through the walls, along with the slamming sound emitting from outside.

"Sonic!~"

Tails awoke with an "eep!" from the room over and apparently Sonic had that glazed look in his eyes, sadly before the dark hedgehog could get a good look, it disappeared.

He decided he hated mating season on the sole fact that it really does amp up feelings to an 11. Specifically of the romantic and lustful kind. He idly wonders if he'd ever get this far normally with someone like Sonic. Knowing himself, he'd probably put more of a fight, and wouldn't be so eager to fall for these sort of things. Right? He doesn't have the words, lately all he's been doing is staring.

He preferred high loving emotions to the idea of it just being horny hogs being rampant on the streets. Though, those exist as well for sure.

He is really going to kick himself over and over once everything is done. He is NOT getting close to the blue hedgehog. He is NOT falling for this trap! Friends... Stay friends.

Sonic is his friend.

He sighed, letting go of Sonic's hands but missing the electric feeling the touch gave him. 'What? I what?' 

Oh! How lovely mating season made simple touches feel! No sarcasm. Really, none what so ever.

While in Sonic's mind, it lingered over how Shadow smelled of all things... Like rain and freshly cut grass. He thought he would have smelled of maybe licorice or coffee, but this was a lovely surprise. It was like he was running through the forest, all the energy and the stimulus were somehow packed into an edgy hedgehog who just punched him in the face. 

Life really isn't fair.

And Shadow shouldn't be so amusing, yet complicated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope the whole mating season thing makes sense? it kinda makes already present feelings burn like 10x as hot ! like imagine you got a crush on a girl and she makes you blush now and then, but during a mating season like this?? touching her hand spreads a warmth all through your body and you want to protect her by all means, n ur body gets all mushy and soft bc of ur love for her. though, haha sometimes even normal crushes can feel like that, huh? but someone u have no interest in just is smelly and u dont feel anything with them. keep in touch with your loved ones during this time! if you haven't heard someone say this today, youre hearing it now, I love you!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY. This is the REAL chapter 5!! sorry about the mishap before.

"Oh... I guess I was out cold." Tails said as he eyed the puddle on the ground. Part of him didn't even want to know, but since a puddle of blood on the ground always needs addressing, he can inquire after the current situation. Regardless, Sonic remained in good spirits from the look of it, despite the obvious swelling now taking place on his face. 

Of all people, Sonic decided to pursue a friendship with Shadow. Though... That could very well be questioned, if strength was concerned. The fact Shadow was able to muster up a punch strong enough to cause damage for blood was fairly questionable. Shouldn't he be all limp and weak? Wait, shouldn't that be how Sonic is now too? Instead of standing around, throwing some playful punches, and laughing gleefully with Shadow? His brother surely has his unpredictable moments, and he isn't sure when to ask about the specifics of the situation. 

Shadow has been doing better. Not to say he's a changed man. The puddle is prime example of it. 

He's debating whether or not the child, (him) should be the one who clean it up.

"You really were out, buddy. Missed Shadow handing it to me." Tails finds it actually inspiring to see Sonic laugh it off. He doesn't let many things get to him, does he? "Don't worry, I'll clean this up."

"While you do that, perhaps we can get that pink thing out there arrested for trespassing." Shadow couldn't help it, really, what could be more funnier than throwing Amy in jail for this? "She's a menace."

"What? No! Amy just..." Sonic thought about it for a moment. Amy has her eccentricities for sure, but he doesn't consider any of warranting some time in the slammer. "Tails needs to tell her we're not letting her in and that's that!"

It's fortunately worked in the past before, where she physically cannot wait outside for much long without needed normal amenities such as food and water. As cruel as it sounds, the two couldn't step outside to provide her these things, Amy is a lot smarter than she looks. So it was either risk her intruding, or just have her go home. She has slipped by once and refused to let go of Sonic, up until the last day of the season.

From perhaps at a distance, Amy smelled of what could be described as all sorts of florals. Up close, when she attached herself to Sonic, there was no more scent. Sonic thinks about how if he had actual interest in Amy, her scent would be a pleasure to be around. Unfortunately he never did want to pursue anything with her. The days with her were spent trying to tear her off, and deliveries upon deliveries of gifts and presents that Sonic did in fact use, as a gift was a gift. He cares for Amy, just not in a romantic sense. Even more so when the effect wore off on her and she apologized profusely.

In an Amy way, however.

"Sorry, I am so sorry! Well, sort of! I liked being attached to you." She had playfully twirled her finger in her quills. "You don't have to hide your feelings, you know! Maybe I did get overboard but I really love my boyfriend, okay? I'm sorry." She realized she went too far.

Sonic really couldn't imagine what it would be like to be Amy, with such strong emotions towards someone almost every day. He didn't feel pity, more like worry, for when the day she realizes he has no interest in a romantic pursuit with her comes... She might very well break.

She is like a sister. A sister who has the VERY wrong idea.

"I somehow doubt that'll work." Shadow replied. "She's insane."

"If you want, we can send you out to chat with her instead." He expected something like that from Sonic, but couldn't help but grimace.

"No thanks. Amy is clearly out for you, it'd be a better idea to do a sacrifice. The fox and I stay here, and you get tied out there." He pointed out the door for good measure.

Sonic laughed and elbowed Tails in the side, winking. "Only Shadow would be interested in sacrifices." The fox smiled upon hearing the jab, trying to hide it with both hands.

Shadow narrowed his eyes. "It's a sacrifice I'm willing to make."

Sonic went up and poked Shadow right in the chest. He tried hard to resist the urge to laugh at the offended look the other had. He didn't swat his hand hand away immediately, however. "I don't know Shads, people mistake me for you all the time, we can have YOU as bait." It was very true, despite it being well known that the dark hedgehog who was spotted now and then was someone else entirely. To this day, Sonic isn't sure how the mistake can be made. Especially when the two were put in a room together, it was so plainly obvious who was who.

"I'm very well needed, unlike you, therefore I can't be risked as bait."

Tails shook his head, walking off from Sonic's side to go and stop the banging and yelling of the pink hedgehog who wont go down without her man. The corridors along the home were generally large and vast, about any little noise could be picked up from inside and out. This noise quirk hadn't been intentional but it sure was useful, Tails would rather hear an impact coming than the explosive aftermath of Amy's hammer vs his own home. It was a no brainer, really. So he continued upstairs, up onto the balcony and was only slightly surprised at what he saw.

She was surrounded by other multicolored hedgehogs, all scratching at the fences and even at the home. Tails sighed at the sight, last time there wasn't this many. He wonders if the others followed Amy, since Amy was truly the one of the group who knew exactly where to go.

"Tails! Please bring me my Sonic! I have something important for him."

"Sorry Amy! You know I can't bring him out." He called out, leaning down on the balcony. The wind whipped against his face and he was squinting down below. Maybe he should just go back, and maybe they'll eventually stop. It's too cold for this, he thought. The rest of the group called out in denial. "Could you please take everyone back? Shadow's here too, you don't want to get on his bad side." 

"You let Shadow in and not me!?" She pulled back her arm, hammer touching the ground right behind her. Tails hoped no one heard him gulp and immediately flinch. 

When she brought it forward, it could very well be the worst sound Tails had ever heard. Ever. That girl packed too much of a punch. 

There is now a heavy dent in his own home, so he tried his best to keep his cool. 

He's definitely going to have to put the force field up.

"When I'm Sonic's girlfriend!?" She continued to hammer, and there was a murmur in the crowd at this outcry.

"You're kidding, right?" A long haired hedgehog said, her bubble gum was blown up, then popped. "Why would he date a girl..." She eyed her up and down. "Like you, I guess." She put her hand to her mouth, as if to laugh at Amy. She was chuckling to herself, her sharp eyes like daggers into the pink hedgehog.

"What! Sonic loves me for who I am!" Amy lowered her hammer, now noticing the crowd going against her. The insistent chatter amongst themselves was starting to cause anxiety well up in her, why is this happening now?

Tails could only assume they followed along with promises to see Sonic. Amy was smart to conjure up an "army" of sorts, but slipped up after essentially claiming ownership of Sonic. It was a classic Amy move.

"Yeah! How do you even know he likes girls, too?" One of the couple of male hedgehogs shouted, he was hoisted up by his friends so Amy could see him.

"N-no! He loves ME! I thought you guys were following to help me to my true love," She sniffled, eyes welling up. "You guys are being mean! Tails! I'm going in whether you like it or not!" Tails mumbled something is response, turning around to flip a switch. There was a quiet hum and a blue light encasing the large home. Surely... Tails isn't locking her out again, is he? She was starting to feel betrayed.

"Suddenly I don't think this was a good idea..." Another hedgehog said, pondering. "Like... Who goes to some guy's house like this? 'Cuz like, it's kinda scary, isn't it? Having like a bunch of weirdos outside your house? That's SO weird!" She then sighed. Next to her an equally as petite girl piped up.

"I get what you mean. Sandra, I think I fucked up!" Her sister weeped, looking ashamed they've even gone this far. "We should go home, my boyfriend is gonna hate me if he knew what I was doing!" She sniffles.

"Huh? You have a boyfriend?"

"Apparently." The two sisters looked at each other, shrugged, and waved goodbye to the crowd. The girl named Sandra applied some lip balm acted like nothing ever happened, and a group of others seemed to have agreed with the conversation. The ones sitting out in front waiting got up to their feet and followed, as did the ones who stood around blankly. Mumbles were all heard about and created a buzz right then and there in front of Tails' house. 

What.

Was.

Going.

On?

Everything was falling apart so quickly, and as for Amy?

She couldn't believe her ears, not only was the crowd going against her, they only came in hopes of getting with HER boyfriend.

Amy doesn't like to share.

She doesn't like to share Sonic.

"Amy, I really have to go to pick up some groceries later, can you promise you can get all these strangers off the lawn?" Tails called down, smiling after seeing that particular determined look in Amy's face.

"Yes! I can't believe they're trying to get in the way of me and my future husband!" She huffed. "Sonic! I will protect you!"

This has already gone much better than the previous mating season. Amy still continued to refuse to go home, but this time around it clicked in her head what the other hedgehogs were here for.

"J-just please don't hurt anyone okay?" Tails cried down.

"What makes you think I'd hurt anyone?" Amy innocently batted her eyes, "A lady only shows people a lesson, she doesn't destroy them."

-

Tails wanted the whole situation to go away. He probably shouldn't have left Amy alone outside with all those people, he could've alerted everyone to an early season, and he... He ruffled up his own hair out of frustration.

Now he has to fix a wall, a fence, he had to...

"I really... Really didn't need to see that, but I did anyway." Tails stayed in the hallway, his ear twitching at the familiar voices.

"Did you really think this would be an easy watch?"

"I don't know! I just wasn't expecting that!"

"That's reality for you, you better get used to it."

"Ugh. I hate reality. I'm never drinking milk again."

'Oh!' 

The dairy documentary! It looked as though Sonic and Shadow watched the rest of the film without him. He supposed it was fair, since he fell asleep right around the beginning.

It was nice to see the two get along. He peeked his head out from the hallway.

His brother looked happy, with a bag full of popcorn, laid out on his stomach on the couch. Shadow opted to sit on the floor for whatever reason, his arms crossed like they usually are. Tails assumes it's his own subconscious way of closing people off, in a nonverbal sense. He didn't look entirely irritated, he looked as though he was listening intently, intently to Sonic going on about how awful the system was.

"Shadow, we've got to do something." He reached out to Shadow who was sitting on the floor, flapping his arm at him and trying to grip his shoulder. The dark hedgehog of course leaned in the opposite direction.

His hand however, outstretched to touch Sonic's own, linking up for a moment before letting go.

"You think I'm going out of my way to save an ENTIRE industry? The DAIRY industry?" His words told another story.

"Hey, if you put it that way you make me sound like a crazy person." He let his arm hang off the edge of the couch, feigning grumpiness in his facial features. Sonic kept mental note at Shadow's reluctance to save the dairy industry, but no opposition to the idea of working together part. Maybe he really is warming up?

"Have you ever considered that you are one?"

Sonic pondered.

"I guess not? But what would that make you, if I'm the crazy one?" He looked over to see the smug look on Shadow. The smile... Oddly suited him.

"The sane one, obviously."

Tails decided to make his presence known then, letting out a small laugh. Sonic immediately sat up straight, hoping to hear some good news for once. So far it's just been hurdles to his own happiness, it seems. It wasn't too bad with Tails and Shadow, as surprising as it may be. Tails he's used to, he's his brother after all! As for Shadow... He remains a bit of an enigma.

"How'd dealing with Amy go? She alright?" He asked.

Shadow appeared perturbed at the mention of their friend. 

Tails eyes followed Sonic who was shuffling closer and closer to Shadow.

"Uh... I think... She's the self appointed body guard?" Tails scratched at his chin. "I... I really don't know, but I think we're okay for now. I'm gonna go for out groceries, so please please no more fights, okay?" He squeaked and turned, but stopped for one more added thing, "I'll be back for dinner!" He grabbed the needed items at the door, fumbling with his grasp around them.

"W-wait hold on, body guard? Tails? Tails!"

The fox quickly got out the building, picked up speed and got his tails to work.

With the wind in his fur, and his reusable bags in his hands, he knows there's a ticking time bomb between those two hedgehogs, he just doesn't know what's to happen when it goes off. 

His face was slightly pink when he remembered the touch they shared and the current situation. The way they've been more touchy and eager than he's ever seen before.

He had his own speculations.

So he's leaving for the evening. 

In case he sees something he shouldn't see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was actually really unintentionally tailscentric anddd i actually dont like this chapter very much (it went through some edits jrjsbd i didnt know what i wanted from it.)but hm thats ok theres more to come i guess!


	6. Chapter 6

The evening, including dinner, went uneventful overall. (Tails couldn't tell if this was good or bad.)

Shadow again decided to eat alone. Sonic went to his own devices with a treadmill that didn't break immediately upon his use, which he had Tails to thank for that, who was currently nose deep in tinkering with his latest project.

Shadow can't imagine staying in this home for much longer, his intentions eventually came to fruition at exactly 3 am. While he had asked for a room for the night, in reality it was a couple of hours. He hadn't had a lick of sleep at all during the night either, he laid listening to the creaks and groans of the home. It was time now for his escape.

It didn't take much to be sneaky, being already dark in color, with maybe the red stripes on his body being mild give away in certain situations. He blended in that way, added bonus was his already present skills. Some creeping towards the back door was of ease, especially since everyone had gone to their respective rooms. He'd like to appreciate the offer of giving him a place to stay, but truth is he didn't want to stay any longer. He didn't want to deal with them in the morning.

"I knew it." A whisper came from the kitchen.

Of course he saw blue. Who else would it be? Sonic stood in eye view, slightly ruffled quills and fur. He didn't look neither mad or confused, his face was plastered with drowsiness. He had just woken up.

Shadow let out the breath he was holding.

"Why are you awake?" Was all the dark hedgehog could say.

"Hey." Sonic frowned, "I should be the one asking that." He stepped a little closer, trying to blink away the sleepiness. "Knew someone was up." He was a bit of a light sleeper when it came to situations like these, so it was the floorboards creaking that caught his attention late in the night. He already had his suspicions on Shadow as well.

"I was just about to leave."

"You're not going to stay for breakfast?"

"No." He opened the door, extremely chilly hair hitting him. He didn't mind. There was snowflakes already dancing their way down.

"It gets even worse later on, you know." Sonic began. 

Shadow's ear twitched at this, not turning around. He held the door still.

"But hey, if you wanna go, you can go. Can't believe my own friend is ditching me, though." He shook his head. 

"Don't play with me like that. We aren't friends." Attachments only lead to ruin. It was a fact. Shadow can't get attached. "It's not ditching, either. It's going my own way, to my own home."

An idea struck Sonic. 

He didn't want to mess with the uncertain atmosphere between the too, nor did he want to exploit it, but there was something undeniable there. Denial is all he's been doing, and he rather not have Shadow walk off now and both of them go back to weakness.

"You... You won't last for long."

Shadow bared his teeth. "Calling me weak, now?"

Sonic huffed. "You know what I meant." He threw his hands up. "I really don't know how to feel about this." What he does know he's feeling, is an insistent pull to get closer to the other. It was as though there was a string attached to him, and the more Shadow stepped away, the more strong the tug got. Why did it have to be him? What was it that wanted him to get closer? He can't tell. 

His scent was comforting.

"Feel relieved, I'm leaving. I can only tolerate you in small doses. An entire day has been torture." It'll only make the urge to attack stronger, he thought. He was mostly outside now, turned away from Sonic. Snow was pelting his body.

"I dunno, I thought it was kind of fun." Sonic shrugged. This wasn't a lie, he generally had a good time. That would be ignoring the punch from earlier. "Even though you spent most of your time in the room."

"I really can't stand you." Shadow gritted his teeth, sparing one last glance in the other hedgehog's direction. "I'm leaving. Try anything and I will hurt you."

"...Okay, grumpy." There was nothing in those words. It felt empty, uncharacteristic for someone of the likes of Sonic. "Stay safe." 

He sounded defeated.

Shadow could dish it out, but to Sonic he was starting to feel defensive.

He left without another word.

-

"Sonic, are you alright?" Tails gently shook his brother's shoulder. It was noon now, and he was still in his bed shivering. In his sleep. It's been about three days since Shadow had left, there hasn't been word from him since. Does he even have a phone?

"H-huh? Oh I'm fine buddy, don't worry about me." He yawned, stretching his body.

"But I can't help but worry." Tails eyes filled with concern. "This never happened before. You've been in bed all the time for the past couple days." Even during the past mating season, he was never this bad. He was still able to walk around as normal, with occasional hot flashes and weakness. How did he suddenly get bed ridden?

"I know." Sonic sat up slowly, his legs dangling from the edge of the bed. "I know. But I'll be alright. Give it a couple days." He looked down, as if to say something more, but his mouth remained still. He was having a fever of sorts, it made his body ache in a way he's never felt before.

"It's not just that...I..." Tails tightened his fists, "I don't like seeing you like this." 

"It's okay! I can move around fine, I think." He would be lying if he said he didn't want to run out and go find Shadow. (Ah. He now understands Amy and all the others a little more.) Instead he was omitting the truth.

It wasn't as though he didn't trust Tails, no, he didn't know if what he was feeling was really the truth. If he was really in this situation, where somehow he found someone who interested him. What was surprising was Shadow had been reciprocating the little things, as if to say, "My mind and body aren't matching." 

There was the mind, the body, then the heart.

Sonic pictured himself alone, and hadn't imagined a future with anyone. If anything, Amy was the one who tried to force a future like that on him.

Maybe it'll go away?

That's what he's waiting for.

Yet there's a distinct lack of Shadow's scent that makes the home give off an even more restrictive feeling, wherein Shadow's presence was the quencher to the fire within. Yet even closer, he begins to be the one who starts to burn Sonic.

In a way that may or may not be... Exciting. Invigorating. The back and forth teasing was an extra plus that made everything fun, too. As crazy as it sounds, the brawling and risk was part of the thrill too.

"Tails. Oh no. I really do think I might have it bad." He shook his head, dropping it into the palms of his hand, more muffled sounds came out that Tails couldn't understand.

"B-bad? What's wrong?" Tails went over to touch Sonic's shoulder, trying to get a better look at him. This was an entire new entity to deal with.

"I... I really..." Sonic looked at the floor between his fingers. He wouldn't say crush perhaps... The most natural way he could put is that he wanted to be near him, particularly in this moment. There wasn't any expectation for anything to happen, he wanted to feel back at ease in his own body so not to worry Tails.

Is it bad to miss Shadow right now? He blames the hormones for that. 

Whatever the reason, he is still missing him.

"I think I miss Shadow." He wasn't ashamed. He was confused.

"Oh..! I actually um, thought you were, I just wasn't sure how to ask about that." His face was slightly red. "I know how this stuff works, I just didn't know how to confront you about a crush or something." Even still he had a small smile on his face.

"A CRUSH?" Sonic choked on his own saliva, his face beet red. "Well I- I wouldn't say it's that!"

Tails giggled.

"Someone has a crush~" He giggled to himself some more. "And he went for the bad boy!"

"Bad boy!? If anything he's an old grump!" Sonic folded his arms, huffing. "Playing with my feelings like that. Who does he think he is?"

"Your crush, probably."

"Tailssss!" Sonic cried out, still going over to bring the fox into a hug. "Who knew you were a meanie too." Tails lived up to his incredible knowledge! Sonic was so overcome for his appreciation he had to grab him in a hug. Where would he be without him? Sonic should've told him earlier, how being around Shadow had them both up and essentially at full strength. If it was one sided it was out of the question.

But this is both.

Sonic still has denial in him. He can't help it. Shadow was a mess, surely.

"'M not mean." Tails managed out, "Sayin' the truth is all." He laughed, loudly at that. "I never thought I'd ever see you crushing on someone. Why Shadow, anyway?" He pulled away from the hug, looking into Sonic's eyes, waiting for a response. It was a good question, two hedgehogs who are seemingly opposite... "And does he... Y'know..." 

"I actually..." Sonic furrowed his brows, a bit from pain and mostly for thought. "I think he likes me, just a little bit! As for what I like about him well..." He took a moment to mull over this, too. "He's exciting, I guess." Suddenly, he broke into a grin. "Fun! Can you believe I find Shads fun? Him? I feel free too... Oh gosh Tails. He even smells really nice."

"Eww..." Tails scrunched up his nose, "He even SMELLS good?" He was laughing to himself at the idea. Sonic nodded, though still blushing.

"He's so easy to tease it's amazing! He acts all tough but he's all soft, I'm telling you!"

"Shadow? Soft? You're pulling my leg." Tails smiled, "I can't believe you! I really can't."

"I don't believe me either! If you told me a few days ago I was into Shads I..." He blinked. "Actually I don't know what'd I'd say. Maybe I'd say no? Or hey, what if I actually said yes? He IS kinda pretty. Wait. Did I say that out loud?"

Tails' face was actually starting to hurt from all the grinning. It was so fun to see his brother like this! He was getting all mushy and soft over another person... He LIKED someone! Before it was always Tails who had to go and tell Sonic about his latest fancied person, the blue hedgehog would get all gushy and saying the two would be cute. Some well mannered teasing too, as expected from such a close pair.

Instead there was a role reversal. It was the nicest way to get back.

There was the problem of how Sonic would come out with his feelings, if he even decided to do that. Tails' smile faltered a little at this. Shadow was... Complicated to say the least.

"Are you going to tell him?" 

"Oh... Oh yeah. I guess I should. He called me a coward earlier actually, would a coward admit his feelings for another man? I don't think so!" Sonic shot up to his feet, immediately crumbling back down to the bed with an "ow ow." He put on his determined face. "That'll show him!"

"Hehe, just be careful with him! Shadow's got his own stuff he's dealing with..." Tails lowered Sonic more comfortably onto his bed. "I know it's nothing you can't handle, but sometimes I need to remind you so it gets in your head."

"Thank you buddy! Hey, does that mean you're gonna help me get to him?" Sonic being Sonic, still tried to sit back up.

Tails shook his head, "Well, now that you're really in tune with your feelings... Hehe... I guess the power of love will guide you!"

"Tailssss! It's not love, I like him is all! Can't a guy like a guy without it being too serious?" His cheeks flushed darker, being both embarrassed and having his own body deciding it was going to be on fire for the next couple of days. 

Tails didn't see a blushing Sonic all that often. He's keeping this moment in his memory forever! Mental capture.

"I knowww, I'm just kidding. But I'm not kidding about you being fine! I feel like you might need to pack some food before you head out." He smirked for a second, then continued, "If anything goes wrong, please let me know? Oh and take a jacket? I can distract Amy."

"You really are the best." Sonic could already feel the power in him, all from deciding...

Well. To get his bad boy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me, first beginning to write this: oh im gonna wrap this all up quick this is nothing, less than 5k words
> 
> me rn, taking 9-10kwords just for Sonic to admit he likes Shadow: fuck.
> 
> 2 things:
> 
> 1\. I have a wip, an art piece i might add if things go well.  
> 2\. i had a nightmare yall hated chapter 5 it really was that bad oh my god.


	7. Chapter 7

Shadow was getting tired of the burning. 

He was tired of quietly watching the melting snow drip down his window.

And he was tired of nothing changing.

What was more tiresome was to stay bed ridden. Rouge would stop by now and then for some quick chatter, she always appeared smug. For the most part Shadow would have to ask she leaves the moment he couldn't take her anymore.

So here he sits by the windowsill, gently pushing the curtain to the side to see even more snowflakes dancing down.

He is ruminating, no doubt.

He is alone as he should be.

Why must his body urge him so?

There's always the itch in him that needs to be scratched, the subtle twitch in his fingers whenever he thinks of the damned blue hedgehog. He feels flushed in all sorts of places, in some where he especially rather not think about. 

He presses his forehead to the cold window, panting, as his body aches further. It's rather painful, so he wasn't sure as to how this time was to be of pleasure. He understood the point of it, as an animal's point is to grow more and more in population, however, having to go through days on end on suffering was torture.

He glances up, seeing two hedgehogs hand in hand. 

Of course he does.

They appeared calm and collected, too. With their desires quenched, they go on day to day fine. Their scent is barely noticeable unless looked for, and soon after the season ends, it will be gone. 

The shorter looking hedgehog girl smelled of raspberries and it was too sweet for Shadow's liking. He covered the window completely with the curtain, having had enough. The taller girl smelled of coal. How can the other girl stand her?

Shadow looked down in thought. 

Sonic smells so much better than them.

The thought is incredibly irritating. Shadow would love to get a grip upon Sonic just to see those shining eyes of defiance, the eyes full of cockiness. 

Maybe he desired the warmth below him.

He rather not think about it.

It's hard not to when he catches the scent of someone all too familiar approaching.

-

He felt like he could've gone out without the grey fancy coat, really. It felt too formal, like all he was missing still was a bouquet of flowers, and a note that said "I fancy you." Shadow would make fun of him for that, and in Sonic's head he was hoping for a clear heart to heart to keep it simple.

He wasn't sure if anything would even blossom from a confession. A humble "I like you." Leaves little wiggle room in his opinion. It wasn't as though it was secret either, trying to toss it under the carpet and ignore the lump doesn't mean it doesn't exist. There is something under there, you just don't want to look for what ever reason.

He isn't scared of rejection.

He is scared of the uncertainty and the temperament of the relationship the two have.

Sonic can't imagine being tied down. Not in a commitment to one person way, but staying in one spot.

Shadow isn't like that. He's different, and it's alluring to have someone be as ready for a challenge.

The most Sonic would like is to have is a truce of sorts. To stay within close proximity to wait it out, and not feel like he's on fire constantly. Smugly, he finds that it may be too much to ask from Shadow.

He is still hoping, and unfortunately he hasn't the smile to put on immediately the moment he starts nearing towards the apartment. 

He's upstairs.

It'll take a few steps, and maybe with some smooth talk he can get it through the black hedgehog's head. It'll be better for the both of them.

He skids to a halt, seeing Shadow had already opened the door, staring him down.

"What in the hell do you think you're doing here?"

Oh yes, that. The reason.

"Uh," Smooth, blue. Real smooth. "Shouldn't you already know?" 

"If you're asking to get let in, that's not going to happen." 

"What if I'm here for some chitchat, pal?" Sonic found his natural voice. "I got big news," Truth be told, rather than feeling ill, he now felt eager. "The catch is, I can't say it out here. So you guessed me wanting in right, actually. The whole thing would be too cheesy if I stayed out here."

"Like I said, not going to happen." Shadow stood cold as usual, but Sonic was already going up the stairs before the hoards catch wind he's around the area. He had to make this quick.

"Ugh, you always make this more complicated than it has to be." Sonic muttered, he idly scratched his ear. Things never go to plan, do they? "Please? Do you want me to say please, a pretty pretty please?"

"Not happening."

"Prettyyy prettyyyy pleaseee?" Sonic clasped his hands together, pulling up the most pleading face he could manage. He hopes his eyes are twinkling!

"No."

"See, now you're just setting me up for embarrassment. You're gonna leave me out here to suffer?"

"Seems like you get the idea." Shadow replied, gruffly, crossing his arms. He had a hostile look on his face, which made Sonic keep his distance on the stairs. He didn't want to make this too ugly. "Though I'm surprised you went out yourself." 

"Had to! You left me alone, you know."

"I don't live there, I have no obligation to stay."

"You didn't even stop to say goodbye. That's rude, you know-Hey wait that's!" Sonic flared for a second, "That's not what I'm here for!"

"You're not here to start another argument?" Shadow looked unimpressed. He has his suspicions. Though the denial is all too thick. "Big news you're avoiding." He drawled.

"Sorry, I don't got time for the banter." Sonic sighed, presenting himself in all seriousness. "But, also sorry I didn't get any flowers for this." He smiled.

"Excuse me?" Shadow instinctively backed himself. Uncharacteristic, it looked pleasantly bashful in Sonic's eyes. 

"I mean... You already know." 

"I don't. You're terrible with words."

"I mean, you have to know!"

"You're wearing my patience thin."

"W-well! You know!"

"You're dancing around it, spit it out!" Shadow held a confrontational posture, staring down Sonic in a way that made him sweat. Shadow really does have a tendency to make social encounters much more tough. Sonic isn't sure what brought him here.

His legs, obviously.

And obviously they had one person in mind. 

It's hard to stay still with those unwavering red eyes making their appearance. He caught him off guard, but now it was Shadow's turn. Sonic was pinned again, metaphorically this time. He felt less hot and more warm.

He's definitely annoying Shadow, and now it made more sense. He came out here to prod and poke at someone who clearly wanted to be left alone. Yet... Shadow was someone who needed to be reached out to. 

"Okay."

Shadow looked confused.

Footsteps sounded in the distance.

"Okay, I'll say it." Sonic's ears flattened, he looked to the side. If only Tails could see him now, he looked like a shy little kid. "It's time I became a man!" He laughed a bit, but went back to look at the dark hedgehog. "I like you? I mean. You know, like LIKE you. I thought it was obvious, since the feelings and all. You knew about us two right? At least I hope you do. Um, I'm done wasting your time." Sonic gave a short salute, friendly despite the anxiety crawling within him. "Pretty please don't kill me?" The last line was squeaked. It all felt very unceremonious, with Shadow standing still like a statue before Sonic did what he had to do.

Someone cool and cheeky could've sweeped him off his feet and press a gentle kiss.

Sonic was built for one thing, and it was speed. With his cheeks flushed, he was ready to run.

So he did.

He did as he planned to do, something he never thought he would do in a million years.

A confession? It hadn't gone as manly as he hoped for. His lips drew to a line as he ran past a few other hedgehogs.

Though, why is he running? Wouldn't it have been better to see the look on his face? He couldn't really decide in the moment as he jumped to high speed in an instant, his vision got blurred. It felt like as if thousands of fire ants were crawling up his body taking generous bites. He isn't sure how he managed before, all that was sure was his legs were starting to slow right outside Tails' place.

The weakness was coming back full force, and he isn't sure how he managed to to get from point A to point B. He should've tried harder to convince Shadow, to come with him. In fact he hardly even tried. Behind the confession was ulterior motive, it's almost impossible to not want the presence of someone you like to be near you. Sonic was hoping Shadow would have been more open, but at this point Sonic was starting believe that all he knew to do was close off. How are you supposed to get somewhere with someone like that?

His knees buckled to the ground, causing a terrible pain to shoot in him.

It was the pain of the season, the pain of the physical injury, and perhaps sprinkle in a dash of emotional uncertainty pain.

Shadow's scent wafted in the air all the same, and he saw his outstretched hand.

"Let's negotiate."

Something bubbled within Sonic. It wasn't very nice, to say the least. 

-

His brain was yelling at him to stop.

However Shadow's hand reached out, longing to feel something connect. 

The confession seemingly made his heart burst at the knowledge of reciprocating feelings, it was crystal clear.

His mind fogged it willingly, though Shadow hasn't the ability to be emotionally vulnerable enough to admit the two way attraction. It quite simply wasn't possible.

Instead his body did the talking, and his brain tried to make sense of it. The negotiation to stay close for the mean time.

"W-what? Negotiate!" Sonic felt his hands clench, then unclench slowly. He took deep breaths, lowering his hands to match his breathing. Eyes closed shut, he continued. "Shadow. You're really messing with me." That was the look of irritation.

Wait.

Why is he upset?

"I..." Shadow kept his eyes anywhere but on him.

"I know you're not... As well versed on the culture. But." Sonic stilled. "You don't say 'let's negotiate' after a confession." Sonic laughed, suddenly. "I shouldn't be too mad I guess, this is sort of expected of you...?" 

Shadow felt incredibly disturbed at what he was witnessing. Insulted, even.

"I don't know why I like you, but I also do, if that makes sense." 

"I don't understand why you do, either."

"Is that what you're here for? To understand? To get your clarification?" 

"..."

"So it is?"

"Partially. I don't understand why we always have to be dealt as a pair. We have to run together, we have to be confused for each other, we have to go eat together, it makes. No. Sense." Shadow had no movement besides the stern gaze lowering. He felt so numb but his heart kept hammering. He hadn't thought too much about it before, they had even gone out to eat sometimes. Sonic would halt to a stop and wave what ever food he bought for the two, (without asking Shadow of course) lay out a blanket and they'd continue their conversation from there. Before, Shadow had been steadfast against the idea of having makeshift picnics.

Now he lives with it.

"You're not saying you hate it." Sonic began, "What I want to know, is what you make of it. I told my part, I'm waiting on yours."

"You ran."

"I don't know why I ran! It's not easy, alright?"

It isn't, and there still is that lump in Shadow's throat. He doesn't know what's expected in these high complex emotions. What word could he use to settle this? Arguments have always been high strung but this was a new entity. One where someone will get hurt, and not in a physical manner. Cuts and wounds will heal.

Shadow isn't so sure anymore about what he wants. Seeing Sonic confess and get prickly because of Shadow's response, now how does someone deal with that?

"The best way I could put it is negotiate." He said quietly.

"Oh boy here we go again..." Sonic clicked his tongue in annoyance.

Like a switch, Shadow turned. Was it too much to ask for Sonic to behave? Was it too much to ask that Shadow doesn't consistently get his buttons pushed? He's been on his last nerves. In the moment he feels physically fine, hot, but fine. The desires to stay close are fulfilled. But would feeling fine be worth it when all the two do is get into arguments?

"Listen." He grit his teeth, finally losing his cool as he approached closer and closer. "Listen. LISTEN. Would you fucking listen?" He pointed directly at the other, pushing on his chest. "Negotiate. You know what negotiate means? Or are you that brain dead? Are you stupid?"

"I'm NOT stupid." Sonic shoved Shadow's hand away. Their faces were threateningly close. "I know what that means. Don't take me for an idiot Shadow, just because you're having your issues doesn't mean you should take it out on me."

Shadow growled, "Issues? You're the one who came to me to dump your feelings. How does someone take that?" And for once, Shadow left a little hint on how he hurt. "How am *I* supposed to take that?" He was shaking, undeniably shaking and he couldn't stop his reaction. 

He was either cold, or hit with a rollercoaster of an emotion. He got the rollercoaster, and this time he couldn't keep it well contained. 

He pushed Sonic even further away from him, staggering as he kept to his feet. He felt like he was going to be swallowed whole, right into the ground from shame and guilt. Shame for being so ignorant, for being so unskilled in something that comes so naturally for many.

Guilt. 

He felt actual guilt for leaving Sonic in the cold, unknowing of the inner turmoil.

It wasn't his job to know, but it was Shadow's want that he were to know. 

Sonic had no immediate response to that. His eyes were wide, and he reached out further to Shadow.

"Shads. Sit down. Negotiate? It's okay, we can negotiate." He caught the look in his eyes, he caught the mood entirely. There's layers still, as things were never meant to be so simple and clear. This was not going to be an easy venture, and thus far it has proven to be anything but.

Shadow slowly craned his head to the side, shakily putting his legs down. He doesn't say a word, he focuses on looking at Sonic's shoes instead of having a furious breakdown then and there. He sits then, in thought.

"I'm sorry. I guess I was hoping you'd say you liked me back." Sonic sighed. "I ran, though. I couldn't take it if you said you didn't, or if you did." He had a strained look. "But I also know there's something there, please Shadow, don't... Don't lie to me anymore." He leaned slightly closer to emphasize his need for some closure, it wasn't begging, it was request.

Instinctively, Shadow reached his hand slowly out to touch the other's. Their fingers intertwined, and Shadow let go of the breath he was holding. 

He needed this. He needed to calm down. His entire body was close to breaking.

"When I was talking about negotiating, I wanted to ask if I could stay a while, as much as I hate to admit." He squeezed Sonic's hand, "But I... I can't say it yet. I'm not denying it either, I simply can't say it. There is something, that's all I can... Muster." There was definitely a light blush on him.

So that was out, and he couldn't quite understand the facial expression on the blue hedgehog's face. It would've been easier with the usual arguments.

This one was laced thick with emotion. 

The attraction put them back here. Back to square one where they couldn't stay apart, where even the negative was preferable than nothing.

This didn't feel negative, it felt like development. Bitter development that Shadow wanted but didn't pursue.

He has to thank Sonic for being so pushy sometime.

Another time, he too would have to apologize. He doesn't know if he has the will in him.

Sonic then silently nodded, getting the two up to their feet. He shouldn't feel more hot, but he does.

"Well, Tails is waiting. We can talk more later."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not havin updated in a while ;; college n stuff. (may my college writing class make me a better writer, amen.)
> 
> hope shadow makes sense, i think i related too much to him in this chapter, actually. he and i like to get all closed off and defensive lol. catch me in a bad mood and bam one thing sends me over the edge!
> 
> i'll look over the chapter again in a bit to smooth it out if need be. so chapters might come little more slowly. wanted to polish this more but eurghh..
> 
> ok back to school and work with me, cya!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dub thee, the gaming session gone wrong chapter.

Shadow felt trapped within his own body.

The urge to back, to go back to what he has known for so long. The comfortability that was a stagnant social life, an intimate relationship was not in the books. Apathy with a dash of nihilism, a good stew to brew to be alone. It gave good image to his stoic demeanor, and now some blue idiot and his friends are finding their way beneath his skin and anyone and everyone can agree on one thing: something under the skin? Oh dear, that must be uncomfortable.

Tell it to Sonic and he may try to tell you that in order to get ahead, you have to step out of your comfort zone. That in itself is agreeable, but easier said than done. Who's to say an enriched social life was desirable by all? Who's to say it was even necessary? Shadow was no normal hedgehog. Sonic should know that, and even still the slight tug at his finger tips to encourage Shadow to walk forward...

It was all too inviting, and he found himself being lead. It was impossible to stay complacent with his past habits when Sonic has a tendency to bring his warmth wherever he goes. The moment he considers you a friend, it's over. He will want you to become your best you.

He's unsure as to why Sonic would decide to let his feelings out like that.

He's an enigma for sure, one moment lounging, the next with energy to bounce of the walls.

Somehow it's balanced.

The quiet moments are treasurable, the day Sonic had taken a quick nap up on a tree after their pseudo picnic. He laid back with his arms behind his head, adjusting his leg onto his knee. Relaxed, his ear would twitch in his sleep, which now Shadow found endearing rather than just a thing Sonic did. Or maybe not a thing, rather a quirk that peaked his interest.

The other times they had were when Sonic had him exert more energy than he usually does. That's the one he most sees, the mocking tone he constantly uses, the way he exudes confidence is incredible. 

Shadow has confidence. His so happens to be intimidating to many, but confidence is confidence no matter what form. With confidence, a lot can be done.

Sonic didn't find him intimidating, if anything he found him as a challenge.

The name "Faker" is often thought about, at this point. Though there is more fake between the two than is skin deep. Admittance is too soon, it would require vulnerability. They've only lightly treaded there. It started with a simple race routine, with the brawls, with any small things they did together.

The change of season, something so mundane and expected had altered the routine they've began. It packed a punch with feelings, and instead of wanting of ringing up to race, it's "I came to bother because I don't feel too good when you're not around."

It flipped when Sonic said the words "I like you."

Three words. A change of season.

Shadow is being overtaken by things that pose no threat, yet hold a poison. A poison that he believes to be infatuation and interest. 

He likes holding Sonic's hand, he's realized. 

If those things hold poison, the physical touch is toxic. Absolutely intoxicating. 

"Oh! Hi you guys! A-"

A quick dash in, unfortunately left his hand cold. Which is strange, since the only temperature he knows as of late is "HOT! HOT! BURNING HOT! SHAVE ME BALD!"

"Guess we don't have to worry about Amy coming in." Tails applied special attention to his fur that puffed due to the speed. A poof he wasn't looking for at his forehead. "You brought Shadow?"

"Sure did! Hope you got the guest bedroom still set. I'll tell ya the deets later."

"Without some certain points, preferably." Shadow quipped. 

"Don't worry pal, I'll leave that sensitive stuff out." Pal. Yes, they were pals. Who exhibit some interest in each other that went beyond friends. It skipped way over good friend, even over best friend. A little funny, though Shadow can't believe he's caught in such a situation. Why him?

Actually, Shadow didn't even consider themselves friends. Rivals was excellent. Not that Sonic posed a match to him, no way.

He's irritating himself with the back and forth in his mind.

"Did everything go okay?" Tails inquired, catching the mood almost immediately.

"Think so. Stuff should be fine, no worries." Sonic goes over to scruff up the fur spot on his head he just fixed. Tails pouted.

"Well okay. But..." Tails grinned, "I also have some good news." He clasped his hands together, "Amy is going to go back home to go eat soon, so that means I got time to fix the fence she broke!"

"She... She broke the fence?" Sonic blinked.

"She was wondering where you were at... But anyway, like I said, I distracted her, and now you're back!" The avoidance on how the fence is now splintered rubble is avoided. A few thoughts come to mind, with careful attention that confirmed indeed, this is Amy they are talking about.

"Tails knows about your little mission?" Shadow was a little amused, a little disgruntled at that. He wishes that the emotion he got was clean instead of complicated. All he's been feeling is complicated, really.

"Er," Sonic began. "I mean yeah, he kinda already had an idea."

Tails smiled kindly. "It's really obvious now. Besides, Sonic told me! I just had my suspicions."

He isn't sure what to think about that.

"I didn't think you'd come to stay, though." Tails then added. "Only plan was Sonic was going to confess." 

"He did. Poorly."

"I think I gave it my best shot. Stumbled a bit towards the end for sure." Sonic grumbled. "But! I hope you accepted my apology."

"Still processing it. Whether or not it gets accepted takes some time." 

Weirdly enough, Sonic smiled at this. He gave a curt nod, starting up again.

"Best way to put it Tails, things are on hold at the moment. Shads and I got some later talks to do."

Tails appeared clearly confused but shrugged. Shadow being present there meant it was not to be discussed while he was around. It made Tails wonder if Sonic is willing to divulge all that happened? Regardless, they are on terms that more or less looked like before the season hit. With the added bonus that they stood much closer to each other this time around. 

"Huh? My hand?" Sonic looked down, eyeing Shadow's hand. "Hey dude, I felt that."

"What are you talking about?"

Sonic let out a deep sigh, "Gotta remind myself, baby steps. Even for me."

Shadow isn't going to admit he consciously bumped his hand into his. No. He simply got his fix to stop the way his skin vibrates. 

Tails giggled, "Seems like it." He didn't say any more after he walked out. He was younger, so it could have been he felt out of place. Even still, Tails was incredibly smart.

"If you want to hold my hand you can just say so." Sonic appeared shy at this, trying to make it an offhand remark. 

"What if I were to-"

"If you're gonna imply punching then I have to say no!" Sonic shook his head. "I feel better with you around, but I still feel tired."

"So tired you can't even handle a fight?"

"What's with you and wanting to fight?" Sonic huffed. "Starting to act like Knuckles, you know."

"I find it rather cathartic." And it was, to take in those heavy breaths afterwards, to be able to rest comfortably despite the pain.

"Have you tried getting a hobby?" Sonic pouted. "Oh wait. I guess there's racing but that's out of the question right now. Unless you want to try the hamster wheel."

"No thanks, that's degrading. And no, no hobbies I can think of."

Sonic appeared in thought, putting his hand to his chin. Shadow could only guess what he was even thinking of. There's that noticeable twitch in his ear, surely the blue hedgehog had pent up energy to spare.

"Ah. No wonder you always look so constipated." Nothing smart was thought, apparently.

"I'm not going to respond to that." Shadow deadpanned. Really, wasn't worth the effort.

"Then do you wanna talk all mushy?" Sonic grinned.

He can't help himself, he's starting to notice.

Shadow grimaced.

"You know the answer to that."

"Hmm, guess I do! Just asking." Sonic then lit up, "I got it! You a gamer?"

"Haven't picked up a controller before." 

Sonic rubbed his hands together, plotting. Shadow wasn't fond of that look on his face...

"That means I got the perfect pass time." 

So that is the talk right before he was shoved a remote into his hand, greeted to the couch and opening sequence of a FPS, and Sonic trying to spin a new form of competition to feed into their constant need for rivalry. That is, if Shadow wasn't skewing his perceptions.

"Oh can we a truth or dare thing? Wait no, that's too cliche." He waved it off completely, tapping his chin. "I know there's some good leftovers in the fridge. That's the only thing I can think of."

Shadow had to resist to pinch the bridge of his nose. Is that the best he could think of? Really?

"How about every time I kill you, I flick your forehead?" That somehow dribbled out the dark hedgehog's mouth.

"Flick?" Sonic thought for a second, "Kinda weird, but okay Shads, you're the man." He shrugged, finally starting the game in a 1v1 match. "That means I get to flick you too! Maybe a noogie, who knows?" Sonic smirked. 

There's so much emphasis on the hurt which is disconcerting. Yet why was this expected? Surely there's more to it.

Sonic would like to know if there's more to the fact Shadow is quickly picking up the speed and learning the basic mechanics of the game.

Shadow could only reply, "Ultimate lifeform" as he leaned over to flick right on the forehead of the blue hedgehog. Sonic blinked, still smug.

"You got me one time, but I'll get you back." He furiously started mashing at the buttons, trying to locate the other on the map.

Shadow had thought he had put reasonable distance between the two, but the death screen confirmed it wasn't enough. Instead of a flick, he got a jab in the side. The digital blood on screen is so mocking.

"Don't give me that look! You flicked me right in the forehead!"

"And you deserved it." There was a sly grin on his face.

Sonic's pretend irritation fell to a smile.

"You caught me off guard 's all." The look on his face grew. "Keep smiling, I want to get used to it."

Shadow rolled his eyes at that. Is he flirting? It is beyond strange. He bit the next snarky remark on his tongue and continued.

-

They went on for hours continuing the rule of flicking, sometimes harder than usual, to the disdain of Sonic. It felt normal, to be with someone you wanted to get close to. It just so happened that to get closer to Shadow, you had to flick him on the forehead? There's plenty of energy to throw around, to disperse the heat within, it is being all transferred to finger to forehead contact. It's all very childish, with no good explanation to it, and an excellent way to pass the time.

"This time around I'm pinching you." 

Shadow blinked.

"...Pinch?" He then said.

"Yep. What I said." Sonic smirked. "I think you got it coming."

"Do that and see what'll happen." Shadow can't say entirely what he meant by that, but probably something bad for sure. "Not like you're going to win." He also wanted to add he wasn't following the flick rules. Especially with the jab in the side. He let that slide for the most part.

"What? Big bad Shads gonna bite me?"

"If I must." Shadow's eyes intensified on the screen as his cheeks started to burn. He's hoping Sonic will let the whole idea slide but instead he dragged it on.

"Okay, that's still not fair since I know you got sharper teeth than me." Sonic folded his arms promptly.

"Don't tell me you've been looking at me like that long before this." That would imply he was looking at his mouth? Good fuel to add to the fire. Realizing now that Sonic liked him is proving useful.

"N-no!" Sonic hastily waved his hands. "I just mean it's noticeable." Ah. So now it was Sonic's cheeks turning a light pink. Maybe there was some gold in this particular sort of teasing.

"Really now?" Shadow is genuinely curious at this, opening his mouth to show off his teeth. A grin formed, "Is it any bit intimidating?"

"Hm. Not really. Kinda adds to your emo vampire goth look. Or whatever it is." He scooted on closer, remote sitting on his lap. He was genuinely taking a look into his mouth.

Shadow finds himself rolling his eyes once more. Eventually his eyes will lose themselves in his skull. "No style to it, this is how I look. I won't hesitate to bite."

"Hey hey! Quit the talkin, let me take a look. Where's my flashlight?" How is he asking him to keep his mouth shut when this very hedgehog has a history of taunting? There always seems to be one-liner with this guy.

"Wasn't this supposed to be about gaming?" Shadow grumbled. When did this turn into a dentist appointment?

"Oh yeah, huh. Well you did die." 

Oh is going to pay for this.

Which he did.

As the pinch delivered caused Shadow's mouth to clamp down right on the other hedgehog's nose. The startling pinch on the stomach had him instinctively curl to protect the area, having him go closer.

What goes around, comes around.

"OW! WHAT THE-" Sonic yelped covering his nose in both hands. "YOU BIT ME! Oh god you probably bit my nose off - tell me baby! Are you still there?" He cried out looking into his palms to see if his nose hadn't fallen off. 

"Well you pinched me! What did you think was going to happen?" Shadow rubbed the disturbed area on his torso, "Besides. You didn't think I would bite you, so you got proved wrong."

Sonic of course frowned, "So you bit my nose? Not cool. I thought you'd go for my arm or something." He rubbed his nose carefully. "Least my nose is in tact. Probably going to smell bad breath for a while." There's that bounce back snark. Shadow is starting to believe things are heading back to the previous comfortability despite the spat earlier in the day. "I really don't know how this is supposed to heal. How do you treat a bite on the nose? Who even BITES someone's nose?"

"Please shut up. You'll be fine." Shadow sighed. "Your nose is still attached, isn't it?"

"Yeah! But it still hurts! Now I gotta deal with both mating season pain and bite-on-nose pain. I better not start getting random nosebleeds." He held his palm out underneath his nose, to see if there's any noticeable drip.

"Cry all you want, doesn't take away from the fact your pinch is likely going to cause me a bruise."

"You don't bruise easy, c'mon don't mess with me again, Shads."

Shadow sighed, "Underestimating yourself. I suppose it's expected you'd lower your thoughts on your abilities when compared to me." His lips couldn't help but curl up into a smile.

"Now isn't the time to be all cocky, now let me see." 

Shadow wasn't expected Sonic to get any closer than he did during the teeth checking, but he did. In fact he lowered his hand towards his torso. His fingers were gentle as they traced the area, pushing the fur in different directions to find any signs of a bruise to develop.

"It is kind of warm there." The blue hedgehog said quietly. "Only a little red. Honestly, I think you're being kind of a baby right now."

Shadow swallowed. Maybe he was, and maybe he shouldn't tell him that warmth wasn't solely centralized there. It was flowing all throughout his body. It wasn't from the pinch, it was how intimate the situation was. He wasn't sure if Sonic was doing this purposefully or they've really fallen down this far in the hole of depravity.

There definitely something there.

Shadow just wasn't ready to face it full on.

The fingertips light on him had his brain all fuzzy, so he made an attempt to snap into reality. Rather than checking for injury, Sonic was simply running all through the fur of his chest and torso. That much is clear now.

"Does your nose really hurt?"

"Mm?" Sonic blinked, hand immediately stopping. He didn't remove his hand right away, he simply stayed frozen above the other. "...Kinda."

There was already sign of reciprocated feelings. The admittance earlier was sign of that, the words merely could not find home on his tongue to be able to spell it out clearly. It wasn't the time nor place, and his headspace had been void of anything bringing him down to a situation such as this. What became interest in having a bit of an acquaintance and rivalry with an arrogant hedgehog, was blossoming into something else. Something else entirely, and much quicker than anticipated. 

The phrases such as "I like you," "I have a crush on you," or even the high acclaimed "I love you." It holds a weight, a weight Shadow's heart isn't able to hold in delicate hands.

The motions of his body managed to do the talking, non verbals that generally sent out a message of being closed off. Closed off has connections to the word closure.

Some closure might mean his brain first has to begin rationalizing injury to wound, and a wound needs help to heal. Except, it was either his own ill motor skills in the moment or poor judgement to run a gentle tongue on the muzzle of another male hedgehog. On the cheek rather than his nose.

Besides, who would want to run their tongue along someone's nose? 

Sonic really didn't taste like the color his muzzle was. It didn't taste like peach, the best way Shadow could explain it to be was "fresh." Fresh perhaps from the new snow that had pelted his fur earlier, leaving sickly clean water droplets to deeply bury themselves into the short fur. Sonic quivered above him, but didn't move.

"Doesn't hurt there." He whispered.

He knows this, he knows there's hurt. So he plainly puts it out there.

"I know."

There was awe to see Sonic close his eyes so modestly, with anticipation. Shadow's heart was hammering and he swore he could hear Sonic's own thumping away along at the same pace. Mating season brought along high body temperatures and generally he would be fanning away at himself now.

This heat is delicious however.

Welcoming like the warmth of blanket over your body when waking up in the morning. Stepping out would bring in the unrelenting cold of your room. Instead the nicer choice was to snuggle and dive right in more into the comfort of the blanket.

Dive right in he did. He will deal with consequences later. He won't deal with the mushy emotional stuff now, he will get a taste and prove to Sonic, no, his nose will not smell like bad breath.

He in fact will have a lovely mouth, the one that managed to catch Sonic's eyes, the one with sharp teeth that charmed him. You know, besides chomping down on a nose.

He licked at the other's mouth slow like, to get a feel of what to come next. To his surprise, Sonic's mouth open ever so slightly at this response, adjusting himself more onto Shadow. He laid lazily between the dark hedgehog's legs, with his arms laying comfortably on the chest. It was though they were cuddling. The remote had been pushed aside, the tv still blasting the repeating title screen soundtrack.

Sonic tasted sickly sweet on the lips. Who knew he'd have a completely different taste there? Shadow cautiously pressed his muzzle against the other, feeling the blue hedgehog's hands tighten on his chest fur. They were doing the bare minimum, and yet Shadow held firm grip to Sonic's arms. There isn't anyone going yet.

Pushing more against his lips, he licked once more and was finally able to slide his tongue inside. 

He'd like to nibble him sometime, but this is good for now.

Sickly sweet indeed.

He didn't want to hurt him.

He wanted to touch him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sometimes crush culture includes poking at and annoyin the person u like bc u want their attention :P i write as a go. so i cant wait to eventually REALLY polish this up when the story is done with.
> 
> +reminder to wash ur hands. stay safe out there <333 mucho amor


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i havent been on in a while. i wasnt... happy with this chapter for some reason i can pinpoint but i decided to suck it up and throw it out.

Daylight came in a split second and his body felt reborn. 

Well, not exactly.

He didn't feel like he was on constant verge of a fever despite a good hefty weight upon him that added on to the body heat. It could be worth the pondering, it could also be worth heavy questioning, but in the moment? He didn't mind. Shadow's eyes fluttered slightly more open to peer at the ceiling above. The other body breathed at a normal pace, cheek laying peacefully on his chest.

There's that ear twitch.

There's that sinking feeling in his gut, too.

He hasn't been able to sleep for quite a while, as the constant heat flashes kept him awake at night. It wasn't too out of the norm as he didn't get very much sleep as is, but here he was sprawled on the floor with another hedgehog, seemingly having slept the night away. Even more awkward, after a small make-out session.

It could be mating season related. He isn't sure, as Sonic is the one with more knowledge about it. He's sleeping rather peacefully, however, and Shadow can't decide between sliding him off or accepting the fact he had really kissed Sonic. Has anyone else done that before? It should be an achievement. So many people have scratched at the walls of this building to catch a glimpse, get a scent of the blue blur.

Shadow gets to see him curl up onto him, breathing slowly and peacefully. It was pleasantly warm, and it was when Shadow realized he didn't feel the tell tale snake of pain waiting to strike. It would often sneak itself when he least expected it, especially back home. Insect like legs prodding and picking at his skin, each one touching a nerve. It's almost like getting electrocuted, since when it hit you'd want to fall to your knees. The difference would be that electricity is contracting your muscles to do so, mating season put you in a shock.

No. He has this guy sleeping on him and he doesn't physically feel like garbage anymore.

His mind wanders back to the two girls he saw before. They were hand and hand, happy to have each other. Did they have to kiss in order to feel good enough to go for a walk? Or was it enough for them to just be in close proximity, like it was with Sonic and him? The kiss for him felt way better than being solely around Sonic. Before, he could run. Now he feels like he could jump. His original strength feels like a ways away, floating above him. It's teasing him. Something so familiar has drifted and is leaving him with emotional turmoil he is ill equipped to care for. Reasonably he wants to think about how to fix and solve the situation with as little fanfare as possible. 

Unreasonably he lifts his hand to put that twitching ear in his palm so it may quit the erratic movements. He should be calm asleep, not flicking his ear around with caution. 

Or,

Shadow should also be asleep, as he hears footsteps coming from the hallways. Not one pair, but two.

"You're kidding."

Ah. The blasted red echidna. 

The gruff voice was echoed all through the building.

It posed another question.

If Tails had only been fixing the fence, it would've taken little time to do. That crafty fox was efficient. 100% chance he saw the two passed out.

Shadow felt a little detached from reality in this instance, so all he could manage was sticking a not so welcomed finger in Sonic's ear to startle him awake. Sonic groggily grumbled and began to blink away the sleepiness.

"Didn't have to wake me up like that." He mumbled, grabbing his ear back away from Shadow. "My ear feels... Violated."

"Sit up, grab the remote."

"Already with the orders? Okay, fine." Sonic blinked some more, first pressing his messy fur down to look more presentable, then looking side to side for his shoes. "When in the - when did I even take off my shoes?" He looked unsure of himself for a moment. "Guess I was distracted." He then put his hands out, expectingly. 

"What?"

"Give me one last hug before you start brooding?" It was a bit of teasing, a bit of blatant honesty. 

It wasn't called brooding! It's more like Shadow going over what the hell even happened and what's going on. Shadow frowned but leaned over to give a quick hug, sliding back away promptly after.

"That was because I know you'll start getting on my nerves if I said no."

Sonic hummed in response, nodding. 

"You're right, I would." He mockingly wiped away a fake tear. "You know me too well, Shads." 

What happened to when they treated each other as purely rivals? Even some mild respect and disdain was there before. Now it's just... Whatever this is. Sonic grabbed the remote.

"Your nose?" Shadow asked.

Sonic cheekily smiled. "The pain went away. Magic, I think." His voice was low in a way Shadow's never heard before. It was rather alluring. "Might have other pains, who knows?"

"Pains?" Knuckles had entered the room unannounced, a foot and his head peaking in. He is generally very busy, so seeing a visit is a true treat for Sonic. Today may not be the best of days but it's not as though Sonic could stop by and visit the guardian at the moment. Knuckles was also someone to mess around with, one of his good loyal friends.

However, he has streak of being a little clueless on the come up. 

"Oh, so there you are. And you." He added bite on the last line. Clearly referring to Shadow. He stepped out from the door and Tails looked startled from behind him for a slight moment. He eased himself on further inspection of the situation.

"Huh? You came to visit?" Sonic looked incredibly confused. Shadow could possibly understand it as well, as he can't pinpoint when was the last time he's ever seen the echidna. He ignored him, paying mind more to slipping on his shoes as having them on gave him more of a sense of security. He isn't sure when the two had pushed their shoes off. May have gotten in the way of their not so secret cuddles.

"Of course I did, you haven't shown up in a while. But what's this guy doing here? And what do you mean pains?" He tilted his head.

Tails coughed into his hand, then tugging on Knuckles arm.

"What?" Knuckles looked down in thought. Suddenly, a smug look came onto his face. "So Shadow's got it too, huh?" He crossed his arms.

"Uh, Tails buddy, what did you say?" Sonic was clearly red, hoping he hadn't gave TOO much. 

Shadow was still unclear at the moment, so he didn't want for it to spread untrue rumors such as "Sonic finally gets married," or "Shadow lays an egg, Sonic is the father!?" In Shadow's eyes, it isn't something Knuckles has to know. Or many people have to know, for that matter. It's a situation between two people, and doesn't need to be played up overly publicly. They aren't dating... They're just two guys. Doing stuff.

"All I said was it was hedgehog mating season and you guys needed some protection!" He said, then adding, "Sometimes especially from Amy..." Truth was, he's been spending a lot of time coming up with excuses and motives to have her return home. Too much work equipped for a youngster like him.

Sonic scratched his head, thinking. "Sooo Knuckles just thinks it's funny that Shadow is cooped up here with us?"

Knuckles nodded, hands on his hips. "Yep."

"Actually, it is kind of funny." Sonic followed along with the nodding. "But we find ways to distract ourselves! Right, buddy?" He elbows Shadow in the side. The dark hedgehog could only glare.

"What are you playing?" Knuckles then changed the subject, intrigued at the controller in the blue hedgehog's hands. He didn't want to focus much on Shadow, as he found him intolerable some times.

And so, that's how Knuckles ended up butting into the scene. It hadn't been too bad - except ever since Shadow had gotten to kiss Sonic he's felt like a satellite. He orbited the others at a distance. The less attention from Sonic he received, the more irritated he felt, his fingers were starting to get fidgety.

Sonic remained composed, however, in what ever way he managed. While Shadow refused to play along, he sat idly in one of the seats available. A loveseat, which he sunk slowly and slowly more into. Loveseat except it was only him in it.. Funny, truly. This for sure he knew was mating season related, as it had the constant pull at play that he was familiar with. The moment two people imprint on each other out of preexisting interest, they are set to long for each other for up until the end of the mating season. He hasn't popped the question on the best way to repress the feelings, but it's already been messed up the moment Shadow and Sonic interacted. 

Shadow is aware that beforehand it had been an easier experience for Sonic, as he never had too much interest in anyone. He would stay home, still keeping up with all his friends, and wait it out a week or two. He would feel generally fine, more like a regular civilian than a hero.

Shadow considers it a flaw that he himself has to deal with these elevated hormones.

But...

There has to be some good to it. He is after all the ultimate lifeform. So there must be a purpose!

That ultimate lifeform is deep into the couch watching Knuckles and Sonic doing their antics while playing video games. He is rightfully out of it, looking from afar. Brooding just as predicted by Sonic, unfortunately.

"What's the winner get?" Knuckles asked.

"I dunno, the last donut? Is that worth it?" Sonic sounded unsure of himself.

Knuckles shrugged halfheartedly and pressed on. Shadow isn't sure how he managed to press the correct buttons with those gloves on... They didn't even have slots for his fingers. It was already strange enough with the spikes. He blinked his way out of his thoughts and continued to linger on the blue hedgehog's scent. Truly, the best course of action would be to ignore it. Submerge it deep into the crevasses of his brain.

Rather, he stood abruptly, then sat back down. The other two were too engrossed in their game to turn their head.

Shadow's fingers continued to fidget, in a way an energetic child's would. It was almost like pent up energy.

He stood once more.

"Shadow, buddy, you doing okay over there?" Sonic asked, though his eyes stayed glued to the television. Knuckles appeared undisturbed.

So... He'd been paying attention. He stayed still.

"Come sit over here." Sonic patted next to him, and as embarrassing as it was to be ordered like this, Shadow put one foot in front of the other. He sat at a reasonable distance that kept his own ego in tact. He crossed his arms too, for extra measure. Sonic glanced at him, mouthing the words, "You bored?"

Shadow huffed, turning away. Sonic looked a little bemused. 

The echidna had to resist the urge to throw the remote in triumph.

"Ha! You better get me that donut!"

"What?? No fair! Shadow was distracting me!"

"No he wasn't!"

"Yeah he was!" Sonic pouted. "He got up and sat next to me and everything!"

"You told him to, first of all." Knuckles got up and was already walking towards the table at this point. 

"Okay, fine you got me there. Have fun with that one, been there since last night!" Sonic smirked, looked at the hedgehog sitting next to him, then blushed. He shook his head. He got his attention back to the dark hedgehog. "I didn't think you'd actually sit next to me."

"You make me sound like some sort of animal that doesn't listen. I just don't care to listen to YOUR particular orders. Like I'd take orders from someone as weak as you."

"But you did this time." The blue hedgehog had a grin, lightly drifting his hand over the other's. "So I appreciate it. Makes me feel better." He gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. "Though that last part? Yeesh, talk about mean."

"This one has cream in it, I don't like cream." Knuckles voice then came, making Sonic pull back. Shadow can only wonder why he isn't being as open about the ordeal with the echidna, like he was with Tails. "Hey, since when did you two get all friendly?"

"My irresistible charms got to him."

"He won't leave me alone." 

Knuckles quirked a brow at this, "I'd just be careful, Sonic."

"What do you mean? I can handle myself." Sonic shrugged.

"I don't trust him." The echidna crossed his arms, looking down at the two. "Easy as that."

Sonic huffed at this, "Don't worry. We're good pals now, right?" He put a hand on the dark hedgehog's shoulder. Rather than push it off, Shadow grimaced but stayed still.

"I wouldn't say that." He then said.

"No, I guess you might have something else in mind." Sonic's eyes shined.

Shadow pushed him over, sprawling the other out on the ground. It happened in a split second and he didn't process what he did exactly, however the moment he made contact it became something more entertaining. He got overcome with annoyance and resorted to physically shoving what bothered him. Sonic however didn't seem to care much.

"H-hey!" Knuckles rushed closer, but Sonic sighed, laughing. It didn't hurt him, instead it felt... Playful? He saw a twitch at Shadow's lips.

"Owww ouch Shads that hurt..." He feigned. "You're still brooding? I can't believe you pushed me over like that. You kind of remind me like a cat." He blinked. "One of the feral ones. I'm just trying to be your friend and you're being mean."

"We crossed over that." Shadow bit out, only to see the confused look in Knuckles eyes. Oh, he's seen that look before. This guy can flip in a second, and considering Shadow switched up the original fun mood Knuckles and his best friend were having? He's pretty mad.

"Crossed over? Shadow...?" Sonic smiled incredulously.

"YOU." Knuckles gripped the dark hedgehog by his chest fur, nearly lifting him off the ground. "Have you no respect!?"

"Tch." Shadow forcibly pushed free from his grasp. He didn't have time to play around with this guy. Knuckles was already seething, not that this was a sight no one has seen before. While loyal and often serious, he can blow a fuse.

"Really, I don't get why you two are fighting." Sonic idly itched his ear, splaying his legs out. He appeared nonchalant, recovering quickly from the initial disbelief at Shadow's words.

"He's acting up while staying as a guest!"

Sonic blinked, trying to assess the situation. So it was not just the fact he was picking a fight, but he was also simply irritated by Shadow's demeanor. Not that Shadow cares for that matter, he isn't here to please people.

Shadow would roll his eyes, really, he would, but instead he grabbed Sonic by the arm and lifted him back up to his feet. Sonic wobbled for a second from the quick movement. The dark hedgehog kept his grip tight.

"Can you ask your 'best friend' to behave?" He growled. While directed towards Sonic, he had his animosity going towards Knuckles. He couldn't understand how someone can repeatedly go off the rails like this.

"Can you not start a fight in the middle of our game?" Knuckles quipped back. They had another round to go, with the prize being bragging rights this time.

"Can you both quit arguing?" Sonic shook off the grip of Shadow. "And I mean both. Shadow, if you need anything, you can just ask me."

"What?" The dark hedgehog may have not entirely been unreadable.

"You've been all fidgety over there. You know what I mean." The blue hedgehog seemed hesitant at his own words. "Plus... You said..." His voice trailed off. For a first time for Knuckles, he saw Shadow's ears flatten against his skull. A telltale sign of defensiveness.

"I don't know what I said." Shadow didn't know what else to say. Sonic looked at him for a moment, then back to Knuckles.

"Knux, can Shadow and I have a moment? Tails is working on some stuff in the other room."

Knuckles mouth went to straight line, but he nodded and decided to back off. What else could he do? The moment he left the room, Sonic was quick to grab Shadow by the shoulders and gently shake him.

"What! Do! You! Mean! Crossed! Over! Now, I want to hear it right of your mouth."

"I told you, I don't know what I said. Quit talking to me like I'm some child."

"I just want to know! C'mon, speak to me." His hands dropped below to the other's wrists. "Your secrets are safe with me. You don't have to be so cold." He sighed, "I want to quit with all the arguments, can't we all get along?"

"No," The dark hedgehog said, intertwining their hands. "That's asking for too much." 

"I don't really get you." Sonic's eyes looked down to their hands. "Did you just want attention? Lil Shads wanting attention? That why you got all fidgety and eventually pushed me over?"

Shadow bristled.

"Don't call me that."

"Okay, I won't, but I'm not wrong, right?" Sonic smiled smugly, leaning closer just to tease. He knows exactly which buttons to push. Shadow gritted his teeth.

"It gets painful." Was all he managed.

"Then sit with me more, yeah?" Sonic hesitated for a moment before planting a chaste kiss on his cheek. "Hurts for me too, you know, as much as you probably don't care." He guided the other by the hand to go sit on an available couch. "I'm going to get Knuckles, he's my friend whether you like it or not and I don't want you to get all jealous." 

...

"JEALOUS?" Shadow roared. Sonic let out an "eep" followed by intense laughter. "Of all things you think I'm JEALOUS?"

"C'mon, quit being so mean." He then shuddered, "And loud. Who knew Mr. Broody had some pipes?"

"I cannot stand you, I really can't! You're despicable! Disgusting ego." He spat. How dare he insinuate someone like Shadow would be jealous? It's an emotion for the unfulfilled, the ones without confidence.

Sonic scoffed, "Clearly you haven't heard yourself..."

"Unlike you, I actually have strength and speed worthwhile. I have purpose and moral. It makes my 'ego' justifiable. Why I spend my time with you? I will never know."

Sonic had that annoying, irritating grin again. "If anything I think you're pretty lucky to have me." He then lowered his voice, "I'm sort of a tough catch, as you know."

"That can have so many worthless meanings."

"It means," Sonic pressed a finger on the other's chest. "I got my close friends," Another finger, "And you..." He hesitated a moment. "Got to be my first kiss."

"Liar."

"I'm not! Jeez, I'm trying to be vulnerable here." He snorted. "Does everything I say seem like a lie to you? You never trust or believe me." He pouted, "Always out for yourself, always something only you can do."

"And you're right, it is always something only I can do."

Sonic rolled his eyes. It felt like the typical macho man front. "You say that like you haven't teamed up with us for the greater good before."

"I was extremely needed on those teams."

"I'm not saying you weren't needed, just you're giving yourself too much credit. I've never met someone so self conscious yet so... Full of himself."

"Self conscious? Don't make me laugh. Besides, if you don't like me so much, why did you return the kiss?"

Oh.

That seemed to shut him up, as Sonic looked down for a moment. He shifted uncomfortably.

"Well, why did you kiss me in the first place? I never said I didn't like you."

And like that they each took time to look for the answer within their own heads. Shadow isn't able to pinpoint why exactly he did it. He went for it. It felt right. They've established already that they have some buried feelings beneath the surface, it hadn't hurt to make a move. It felt much better after, as much as Shadow would rather he didn't feel good about it... There's always a feeling of fulfillment at each touch, and as cheesy as it sounds, he felt butterflies in his stomach in this moment. Sitting here with Sonic, it struck him like the first time - they've kissed.

"Ugh. Can we please shut up and kiss again? I feel so irritated. I don't want to argue again, I really don't. I want to kiss again." Sonic grumbled, ruffling up his own quills out of desperation. No contact for a while had him up in arms. 

"Is that all you want from me now? Physical affection?" Shadow smiled despite himself.

"You know that's not it." He breathed, "I was trying to play with Knuckles but you were being mean and sitting too far from me. So I stayed in that spot so you'd feel gross, too. You didn't want to come talk to me, that's the main thing. So I played fire with physical distance. THERE! I said it."

"Turns out the hero isn't as nice as he presents himself."

"You know a good portion of this is the mating season's fault, right? But again, trying to be vulnerable here! Look, I'll even go lay on my back." He scooted himself in a more comfortable position on the couch, hands resting on his stomach expectingly. He kicked playfully at Shadow, trying to invite him to touch him.

"Calling me jealous when you were just as needy yourself." The dark hedgehog scoffed, "As expected."

Sonic made a disgusted face, "Don't say it like that, it sounds lewd. A guy simply wants some lovin'."

"And that doesn't sound strange to you?" 

"No? Well, I guess it does sound kind of weird. Come kiss and cuddle me before I change my mind. I'm dying here!" He whined, making grabby hands.

"Weren't you going to get Knuckles?" Shadow pressed his hands on Sonic's feet to hold him still, wanting to eventually move up to meet face to face. The way he keeps moving around is spreading his scent everywhere... It's irritating. "One kiss and you're already like this?"

"Never kissed before, it was great, so of course I'd want more." He deadpanned like it was the most obvious thing.

"So you're not lying?" He softened his hold.

"Why would I? It would feel... Wrong to kiss some girl or... Well boy for that matter, one that I've just met. A lot of people see me as the hero instead of, you know, me." He looked away, "It'd feel like an abuse of power, not to toot my own horn."

As strange as it was to hear this from Sonic, Shadow would have to agree. If put in the spotlight so often, people are often infatuated with the idea of dating a celebrity rather than having true feelings for them as a person. He frowned in thought. 

"Why are you making that face?" Sonic side eyed him.

"It makes sense, I suppose." He decided to he vulnerable in return, if only for a bit. "You are my first too. For different reasons." He felt strained, and Sonic could sense that.

"I get it, you don't gotta tell me more," He smiled softly, sitting up to grab his hands and lower him down. "Thanks for telling me, it actually means a lot. Oh, and Knuckles can wait."

Shadow grumbled and let himself go. The way the two flip flop back and forth is beyond tiring, but expected. They've always butted heads, and as inexplicable as it is, a quick cure is affection. Because sometimes his jokes land. Sometimes his strength is attractive. Sometimes he made him smile, and always did he try to bury it.

He wasn't jealous of Knuckles or anything.

He wanted attention.

As Sonic let his fingers run gently through his fur on his head, he realized he wanted careful and caring attention. It's something he didn't have for a long time. His mind drifted to Maria.

"Can I ask you a question?" Sonic asked as his fingers lightly followed the red streak of fur on his head.

"Yes."

"When's the last time you've gotten affection?"

"I can't... Remember."

Sonic hummed and pressed a kiss to his forehead. Knuckles can wait a little longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have a new fic. more sonadow if you'd like. check it out if interested. a little more on the lengthy side.


End file.
